Les contes de Fairy Tail
by Fyzzalis
Summary: Simplement le début d'une longue série de contes revisités à la sauce Fairy Tail ! Vous pourrez y retrouver vos contes préférés, réinterprétés par les personnages de ce manga ! Certain d'entre eux porterons sur plusieurs couples différents. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Les différents contextes et lieux en revanche appartiennent aux diverses auteurs des conte
1. Lucy au pays des Merveilles

Et voilà le tout premier conte que je reprends, premier d'une longue série... Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit de la très célèbre oeuvre de Lewis Carroll ! Bref je vous laisse à la lecture de cette petite histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

La mage aux clefs, assise sur son lit commençait déjà à somnoler, un livre à la main. Elle se leva péniblement dans l'intention de se changer, enfila donc sa légère robe de nuit bleutée avant de s'allonger confortablement sur son lit. Mais à peine s'était-elle endormie qu'un bruissement vint perturber son sommeil. Elle attendit quelques secondes, pensant avoir rêvé. Pourtant ce bruit persistait... Elle se redressa, quelque peu irrité d'être ennuyée en pleine nuit.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse.

Seul le fracas d'un flacon tombé au sol résonna dans le petit appartement.

Elle se précipita alors vers le lieu d'où provenait ce son soit dans la salle d'eau, pour y découvrir...

_ Wendy ?!

_ J'arriverai trop tard... marmonna-t-elle.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

_Non ce n'est pas Wendy_ songea la mage, _mais elle lui ressemble tellement... _

Stupéfaite, la blonde observait ce curieux personnage sans pouvoir faire un mouvement. De taille moyenne, de longues oreilles blanches, un petit museau rosé et une adorable queue touffue, ce lapin dont les traits du visage ressemblaient étrangement à la petite mage des vents avait dévasté la salle de bain. Elle sortit une montre à gousset de sa fourrure, s'affolant de plus belle.

_ En retard ! Je suis en retard ! s'exclama-t-elle, trébuchant à chaque saut.

_ Mais enfin calme toi ! s'égosillait Lucy.

À sa plus grande surprise, l'animal bondit sur son lavabos puis passa à travers le miroir accolé au mur.

_ Impossible... murmura la mage, désemparée.

Elle s'approcha à son tour et avança sa main vers son reflet. Celle-ci traversa la surface de verre avec une facilité déconcertante sous le regard ébahi de la blonde. Puis son bras suivi, et bientôt son corps entier fut aspiré malgré ses cris de protestation.

La mage ferma les yeux un instant, se sentant flotter. Elle attendait son inévitable atterrissage qui ne venait pas. Elle ouvrit un œil puis un deuxième pour constater qu'elle était toujours en pleine chute dans un étrange tunnel.

_ Si j'avais mes clefs j'aurai pu invoquer Aries... J'ai du traverser des kilomètres, ça risque de faire mal en bas ! s'exaspérait-elle. Quelle idiote pourquoi je l'ai suivi ! s'énerva-t-elle ensuite.

Un léger tic-tac vint interrompre ses plaintes. Elle se retourna alors pour constater la présence d'une immense horloge donc le balancier d'or venait de s'arrêter sans raison apparente pour reprendre son mouvement après quelques secondes. Elle s'aperçut ensuite que les parois de ce puis sans fin étaient ornées de nombreuses étagères et armoires. Quelques tableaux aux visages loufoques et plusieurs cartes du monde décoraient de temps à autre les lieux.

_ J'en ai assez je veux descendre ! s'impatientait la blonde.

Puis soudainement, elle se retrouva sur le sol sans la moindre égratignure. Elle dépoussiéra sa robe de nuit et s'avança dans la pièce qui comportait plus d'une dizaine de portes. Elle entreprit alors de les ouvrir sans grand succès jusqu'à-ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une seule, absolument minuscule.

_ Décidément j'ai vraiment pas d'chance... soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant. Aïeee ! Qu'est ce que...

La jeune femme s'était assise sur une petite fiole.

_ Hum un p'tit remontant ça peut pas faire de mal !

Elle en avala le contenu d'une traite sans même prêter attention aux indications étiquetées. Les yeux perdus sur les décors du plafond, elle remarqua qu'elle semblait s'en approcher.

_ Kyaaaaaaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! s'écria-t-elle alors que son corps s'agrandissaient soudainement. Me voilà gigantesque maintenant !

Complètement excédée et à bout de nerf, elle entra dans une colère monstre et s'attaqua aux portes qu'elle n'avait su ouvrir. Puis à force de taper du pieds contre les murs, ceux-ci finirent par s'effondrer pour le plus grand bonheur de la mage aux étoiles...

_C'est pas __si__ mal de tout détruire je comprends un peu mieux Natsu maintenant !_

Elle traversa les débris pour se retrouver dans une prairie verdoyante et fleurie.

_ Ennnnnnnnfin me voilà sortie ! se réjouit-elle en sautillant sur elle même, provoquant de grands tremblements autour d'elle. Voyant les dommages qu'elle causait faute de sa taille disproportionnée, autrement dit la chute de plusieurs arbres et la fuite des animaux, elle pensa qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas être trop brutale...

La blonde marcha quelques pas à peine et se retrouvait déjà à l'entrée d'une forêt.

_ Dites donc la grande perche, pourriez vous arrêter de gigoter ! Juvia aimerai bien pouvoir dormir !

_ Juvia ?!

Elle se pencha vers une branche de l'arbre devant-elle.

_ Où est-ce que tu es, je n'te vois pas !

_ Ici espèce d'idiote !

La mage s'aperçut alors de la présence d'une petite chenille bleue perchée sur une feuille. Elle saisit la feuille entre ses grandes mains pour pouvoir observer cette petite bête d'un peu plus près.

_ Mais tu n'es pas Juvia !

_ Qui a dit que Juvia l'était.

_ Mais tu viens de le dire à l'instant.

_ Pas du tout ! répondit-elle sèchement alors que Lucy la pensait totalement folle. Voudrais tu me faire descendre au sol !

_Si ce n'est pas elle, en tout cas elle me méprise autant que celle que je connais..._songeait la jeune femme en la déposant sur un champignon.

_ Et toi qui es-tu ? demanda finalement la bleue.

_ Lucy bien sûr !

_ Assurément pas !

_ Comment ça, je sais qui je suis quand même !

_ Non tu ne sais pas. Je répète la question qui es tu !

_ Mais enfin je viens de te le dire, Lucy ! Certes j'ai beaucoup grandi mais je..

_ Ah ah ! Donc tu n'es pas Lucy, ou plutôt tu n'es plus la même !

_ Bon si tu l'dis!s'impatientait la blonde. Mais alors si je retrouve ma taille je serai bien Lucy.

_ Va savoir... Tu veux rétrécir ?

_ Tu sais comment je pourrais ? s'enthousiasmait-elle.

_ Évidement ! Un côté te fera grandir, l'autre te fera rapetisser.

_ Un côté ? Un côté de quoi ?

_ Du champignon voyons ! s'emporta l'autre.

La chenille bleue indiquait celui sur lequel elle était installée. Elle s'en retira pour se percher sur un autre. La blonde se saisit du champignon en question et, ne sachant pas quel côté serait le bon, croqua hasardeusement le petit aliment. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois...

_ Arrête tu en prends trop!s'écria la bleue.

Trop tard, la mage était maintenant aussi petite que la chenille.

_ Me voilà trop petite maintenant...

_ Comment ça ?!

_ Mais enfin avoir cette taille c'est vraiment peu...

_ Je trouve cette taille absolument parfaite ! répliqua la bleue, vexée.

_ E-euh oui c'est juste que.. je n'y suis pas habituée !

_ Ça suffit, tu n'es qu'une petite sotte ! J'en ai assez de t'entendre te plaindre ! Tu n'as qu'à manger l'autre côté du champignon ! cria-t-elle rouge de colère avant de se tourner pour grimper dans son arbre.

Froissée à son tour, Lucy prit de nouveau le champignon avant d'arracher violemment un morceau. Elle ferma les yeux de peur d'être à nouveau déçue mais quand elle les rouvrit, sa taille semblait être redevenue normale.

_ Géniaaaaaaal ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bon maintenant il faut que je parte d'ici !

La blonde s'engagea alors sur un sentier traversant les bois. Mais après quelques minutes de marche, le sentier était étrangement stoppé. Elle aperçut alors au loin un drôle de petit chien en train d'effacer le chemin en le balayant avec sa queue...

_ Hé mais arrête ça je vais me perdre !

Le chien s'enfuit après son cri alors qu'elle accourait vers la suite du chemin.

_ Bon sang mais c'est quoi cet endroit...murmura-t-elle en apercevant un canard à deux têtes.

Elle s'avança encore jusqu'à-ce que plusieurs bruits n'attirent son attention. Elle se dirigea discrètement vers les lieux de ce vacarme.

_ Abruti tu vas voir c'qu'il en coûte de me jete... HEEEE !

Une tasse venait de traverser le ciel pour atterrir sur un drôle d'individu. De la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt, cette personne ressemblait trait pour trait à Grey mais semblait déguisé en lièvre... L'autre protagoniste n'était autre que Natsu, riant à gorge déployée alors que son compagnon s'énervait. Le mage de feu était vêtue d'une veste décousue, raccommodée avec divers tissus de couleurs différentes et portait sur sa tête un grand chapeau gris. Une immense table était dressée, comportant des dizaines de théières, tasses et couverts.

Lucy s'approcha de cette table quand Grey lui cria :

_ Y'a pas d'place !

_ Comment ça y'a pas d'place ! Cette table est bien trop grande pour vous deux ! s'indigna-t-elle en s'installant sur un siège.

_ Bien veux-tu une tasse de thé ? proposa l'homme ressemblant à Natsu.

_ Hum pourquoi pas !

Le garçon saisit une tasse dont la moitié était coupée. Le liquide brûlant s'écoula alors sur la table.

_ Ahaha la flammèche t'es vraiment un crétin ! raillait le lièvre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il dit l'congelo ?!

_ Arrêtez tous les deux ! s'écria Lucy. Et ma tasse de thé alors !

_ Ben tiens la voilà ! railla Grey en lui lançant violemment une tasse qu'elle évita de peu.

_Ils sont complètement fou ! songea-t-elle._

_ Mais qui tu es toi en fait ? s'enquit le chapelier.

_ Lucy ! Et vous alors !

_ Moi je suis le Lièvre de Mars, et lui ben une sorte de chapelier fou...

_ Tu vas voir qui tu traites de fou !

_ Ah ouai ? Viens j't'attends !

_ STOP !

_ Voudrais-tu un verre de vin?demanda Grey comme si de rien était.

_ Non et puis je ne vois pas de vin de toute façon !

_ Il n'y en a pas.

_ Alors pourquoi t'en propose abruti ! s'énerva Lucy. Tu sais ça n'est pas très poli de proposer quelque chose s'il n'y en a pas !

_ Tout comme ce n'est pas très poli de t'asseoir à une table où tu n'es pas invitée ! répliqua malicieusement le Chapelier.

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée. Natsu venait de lui clouer le bec et il allait le payer plus tard... Même si ce devait être le Natsu de sa réalité !

_ Dites moi pourquoi vous vous traitez de « flammèche » et « congelo » ?

_ Il boit toujours son thé froid, froid comme lui d'ailleurs, ricana Natsu.

_ J't'emmerde toi tu le boit brûlant c'est quand même plus inquiétant !

_ Bon bon calmez-vous c'était juste une question...

_ Sais-tu quel jour sommes nous ? demanda subitement le Lièvre à Lucy.

_ Humm dimanche je pense.

_ Pauvre fille elle a deux jours de retard nous sommes mardi ! rétorqua Natsu en sortant une montre de sa veste pour la lui montrer.

_ Mais ta montre … elle indique le jour ! Pourquoi pas l'heure ?! s'étonna Lucy.

_ Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? s'enquit Grey.

_ Pour connaître l'heure peut-être... souffla Lucy agacée.

_ Oh mais nous connaissons l'heure ! s'exclama le chapelier.

_ Voyez vous ça !

_ Parfaitement, poursuivit-il. Il est 18h. Il est toujours 18h !

_ J'n'y comprends rien...

_ Un jour lors d'une réception de la reine cet imbécile de Lièvre devait lui préparer un gâteau. Mais il l'a raté... Elle a ordonné qu'on lui tranche la tête !

_ Quoi ! Mais c'est horrible !

_ Hum... Depuis nous avons décidé de stopper le temps, qu'il serait toujours 18h !

La jeune femme les observa un instant, exaspérée.

_ C'est complètement débile... déclara-t-elle finalement. Ce n'est pas parce que vous décidez qu'il est 18h que c'est le cas !

_ Parfaitement au contraire ! répondit joyeusement Natsu.

La blonde souffla devant tant de naïveté alors que les deux compères reprenaient leur jérémiade. Elle se leva finalement de table en voyant que la nuit commençait à tomber.

_Il faut absolument que je trouve la sortie avant la nuit, et c'est pas en restant avec ces deux idiots que je vais avancer..._

Elle s'enfonça alors plus profondément dans cette sombre forêt, tressaillant à chaque crissement. Même si elle n'y voyait pas grand chose, cet endroit restait quand même très étrange. Les arbres semblaient la suivre du regard tandis que les animaux nocturnes s'animaient. Ces animaux n'étaient d'ailleurs pas ordinaire... Des oiseaux gris dont le bec n'était que trompette sifflotaient des airs effrayants alors que devant elle venait de passer un troupeau de sangliers aussi grands que des chevaux sans parler de ce minuscule hibou qui se tenait sur des pattes gigantesques pour traverser les bois ou cette fleur jaune qui venait de lui dire bonjour...

_ Serez tu perdu Lucy ? résonna une voix.

_ Qui a parlé ?

_ C'est moi voyons !

Un petit chat au pelage bleu venait d'apparaître sur une branche au dessus d'elle.

_ Happy !

_ Aye !Lui même ! Alors comme ça tu es perdu ! pouffa-t-il.

_ Hummm un peu … Tu ne voudrais pas me porter au dessus de cette forêt pour que je vois où je suis ?

_ Non !

_ Pourquoi !?

_ Trop lourde ! se moqua-t-il en s'envolant.

_ Reviens ici sale chat volant !

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Tu sais comment on peut faire pour partir d'ici ?

_ Où veux tu aller ?

_ N'importe tout sauf ici.

_ Dans ce cas tu peux prendre n'importe quel chemin ! railla-t-il.

_ Te fous pas d'moi !

_ Si tu veux partir d'ici, il faut d'abord en parler à la reine !

_ Et où puis-je trouver la reine ?

_ Il y a un raccourci mais je préfère te laisser chercher un peu...

_ Happy !

_ Bon d'accord ! Tu peux passer par là !

Le chat bleu indiquait le tronc d'arbre devant lequel elle s'était arrêtée. Une petite porte s'ouvrit sur un luxueux jardins. Elle s'y engouffra immédiatement alors que son ami avait disparu comme par magie.

Perdue dans ce grand dédale elle déambulait dans les jardins, tentant désespérément d'atteindre le grand château blanc et rouge dressé un peu plus loin. Un bruissement derrière elle la fit sursauter, puis elle aperçut ce fameux petit lapin blanc ressemblant à Wendy.

_ Tu es en retard ! s'écria la petite.

_ En retard pour ?

_ Le repas de la reine bien sûr !

Le petit lapin agrippa alors la manche de sa robe de nuit pour l'entraîner à travers le jardin et se diriger vers le grand bâtiment. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Alors que la petite s'éloignait vers une table, Lucy observait silencieusement les lieux. L'extérieur représentait peut-être un château de pierre, mais l'intérieur ressemblait à un simple château de carte qui pourrait s'ébranler au moindre mouvement. Des soldats semblant tout droit sortis d'un jeu de carte, rappelant étrangement celles de Cana, s'affairaient à répartir différents plats sur la table quand soudain des trompettes retentirent, annonçant l'arrivée de sa majesté.

Totalement abasourdie, la mage aux clefs contempla la reine dont la robe blanche comportait un immense cœur rouge au niveau du décolleté. Un cœur aussi rouge que les cheveux de celle qui la portait... Erza, les cheveux épinglés en chignon surplombait la salle depuis son estrade.

_ Er-Erza !? s'écria Lucy sans le vouloir.

La jeune femme au regard démoniaque porta ses yeux sur elle.

_ QUI EST-ELLE ?! COMMENT CONNAIT-ELLE MON NOM ?! hurla-t-elle.

_ Ca-ca-ca-calmez vous m-ma reine ! tenta le Roi derrière elle.

La blonde eut tôt fait de remarquer qu'il s'agissait de ce pauvre Gerald, martyrisé par sa femme qui attendait une réponse...

_ Je suis Lucy ! Pardonnez moi si je vous ai offensé, si je connais votre nom c-c'est parce que.. vous êtes très populaire majesté !

_ Hummm... souffla la reine de cœur. Lucy tu dis. Mon Roi, cette jeune fille est-elle invitée ?

Devant le regard suppliant de la mage aux clefs et par peur de la fureur de sa femme, Gerald ne put qu'acquiescer.

_ Et bien vous êtes en retard ma chère ! reprit finalement Erza.

_ Oh c'est ma faute ma Dame ! déclara timidement le petit lapin blanc.

_ Ta faute ! rugit la reine. Qu'on lui tranche la tête !

_ Attendez, intervint Lucy. C'est aussi ma faute je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour la suivre !

La rousse s'avança dans la salle vers la pauvre blonde, la toisant des pieds à la tête.

_ Je vois. dit-elle simplement. Dites moi en voilà un drôle d'accoutrement pour assister à ma royale réception !

En effet Lucy portait toujours sa robe de nuit bleue...

_ C-c'est pour que vous restiez la plus élégante ! Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de l'ombre ! répondit poliment Lucy après un temps de réflexion.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la reine sourit, satisfaite par sa réponse et compliment. Soulagée, la mage stellaire la suivit jusque la table où Erza l'invita à s'asseoir. Des dizaines de gâteaux étaient disposés sur la nappe rouge. La rousse semblait d'ailleurs y chercher quelque chose...

_ OÙ EST MON FRAISIER !

Le Roi a côté d'elle en fit tomber la part de gâteau de ses mains. Il déglutit en s'apercevant qu'il n'y en avait pas, pour leur plus grand malheur à tous...

_ Quelqu'un en a peut-être mangé ? suggéra doucement Gerald.

_ QUOII !

Lucy se raidit en voyant la colère de la reine. Même dans ce monde totalement fou, si Erza n'avait pas son fraisier, ils étaient tous en danger...

_ Qui...rumina-t-elle. Qui a osé !?

Toutes les personnes présentes se turent, tétanisées devant le ton menaçant qu'elle avait employé.

_ Serait-ce vous ? Ou vous ? s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt différents invités. Ou peut-être … Vous ? finit-elle en fixant Lucy.

La jeune femme frissonna et ne put émettre un son tant la reine l'effrayait. Celle-ci prit d'ailleurs son silence pour un oui, maintenant certaine que cette blonde était la coupable. Elle entra alors dans une colère noire alors que Lucy qui avait reprit ses esprits essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre.

_ J-je vous assure je n'ai pas mangé votre fraisier, je viens tout juste d'arriv...

_ Sornette ! Je suis convaincue que c'est vous !

_ Non attendez !

_ QU'ON LUI TRANCHE LA TÊTE !

Le Roi derrière sa femme semblait faire de grands signes à Lucy, lui indiquant qu'il valait mieux partir sur le champ... Elle se redressa de sa chaise pour fuir les lieux mais les gardes lui barraient la route. Plusieurs d'entre eux l'attrapèrent par les bras pour l'immobiliser. La reine tendit un sac au Roi. Celui-ci déglutit puis s'avança vers la mage, le regard désolé avant de poser le sac sur sa tête.

_ Arrêtez ! hurla-t-elle.

Soudainement, plus aucune pression sur ses bras, plus un seul bruit, plus rien. Le noir total et complet. Elle porta les mains à son visage, sa tête était belle et bien sur ses épaules. Ses yeux commençaient peu à peu à s'accoutumer à la noirceur environnante.

Puis elle réalisa. La jeune femme se trouvait dans son lit, dans sa chambre, bref dans son monde.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Elle se jeta en arrière dans son lit, soulagée que tout ceci n'ait été que le fruit de son imagination. Elle tourna alors son visage vers sa table de chevet où reposait le livre qu'elle avait lu.

_ Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne lirai de conte avant de me coucher !

Œuvre originale : Alice au pays des merveilles, Lewis Carroll

* * *

Bon et bien j'attends vos avis ! Pourquoi pas même des suggestions, une histoire qui vous tient à cœur, des conseils, des critiques en bref vos réactions! A bientôt pour une autre histoire ! (Si toute fois ce premier conte vous plait!)


	2. Le Petit Chaperon noir

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Une nouvelle histoire, cette fois-ci Perrault ! Je tiens à préciser que les personnages sont ceux d'Edolas et qu'il y aura un peu d'Edo-Nalu !(ben oui j'ai pas pu résister...) Par ailleurs la présence de Makarov sur Edolas peut sembler inhabituelle mais le contexte est différent ! Et puis après tout c'est un conte, tout est possible ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

AirichiPanda: Je te remercie beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ça plait ! Ma première review en plus xD Ta suggestion pour blanche neige me donne quelques idées, je pense que je vais tenter ça ! La belle et la bête pourquoi pas mais je ne sais pas si le caractère d'elfman et Evergreen puissent correspondre mais j'essaierai !Merci en tout cas !

* * *

Le petit chaperon noir

« S'il te plaît ne discute pas !

_ C'est hors de question, j'vois pas pourquoi je rendrai service à cette vieille peau !

_ LUCY ! rugit le vieux Makarov.

Devant le ton menaçant de son grand oncle, elle ne put que capituler.

_ Pourquoi moi...ruminait-elle.

_ Parce que j'aimerai que tu te rendes utile au lieu de toujours te battre avec la voisine !

_ Levy ? Mais c'est elle qui me cherche à chaque fois !

_ Peu importe, interrompit l'homme. Tu vas rapporter ça à ta grand-mère point à la ligne.

La jeune femme empoigna brusquement le panier d'osier qu'il indiquait du doigt avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Elle enfila son long capuchon noir masquant ses courts cheveux blonds et sortit en claquant violemment la porte.

_ Et fais attention à toi ! cria la voix étouffée du vieil homme alors qu'elle s'éloignait sur un sentier.

La blonde marcha quelques minutes sans grand entrain. Elle n'aimait absolument pas cette Polyussica qui semblait tant détester les membres de sa propre espèce et qui habitait à l'autre bout de la forêt d'Edolas de surcroît. Rien de bien effrayant pour la jeune femme, elle savait parfaitement se défendre seule, seulement il lui faudrait un certain temps pour la traverser ce qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça...

Elle arriva bientôt à l'entrée du bois, le toisa du regard peu impressionnée et s'engagea sur l'étroit passage qui y menait. Cependant ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que cet endroit était peuplé de redoutables bêtes assoiffées de sang, notamment quelques loups aux crocs acérés. L'un d'entre eux avait d'ailleurs déjà remarqué cette alléchante gourmandise et l'épiait de loin. Après quelques temps, la blonde s'arrêta un instant pour prendre une pause. Face à cette aubaine, l'animal s'approcha lentement et furtivement jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques mètres de sa proie, prêt à lui bondir dessus quand...

_ Salut toi, t'es perdu ?

La blonde se retourna vers l'individu qui venait de l'interpeller, l'œil mauvais. Une chemise rouge et de vieilles lunettes de pilote sur la tête, l'air audacieux, un jeune homme aux étranges cheveux roses l'observait curieusement depuis sa charrette, attendant patiemment une réponse.

_ Non ça va merci. répondit-elle sèchement.

_ Oh je vois...

Il resta là sans bouger à la détailler du regard. Malgré le ton peu agréable qu'elle avait employé à son égard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'intéresser à cette jolie fille à la cape sombre.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Natsu !

_ Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire...souffla-t-elle agacée.

_ Je viens de terminer mon travail à vrai dire ! J'ai coupé quelques bûches pour les vendre au villa..

_ Très intéressant, interrompit-elle moqueuse.

_ Hum... Et toi où tu vas ? demanda-t-il en descendant de sa carriole.

_ Chez une vieille femme à l'autre bout de cette forêt.

_ À-à-à l'autre bout de la forêt ?!

Elle l'examina un instant, étonnée par sa réaction. Après tout puisqu'il est bûcheron il ne devrait pas être si effrayé en ces lieux, lui qui semblait plein d'assurance il y a quelques secondes tremblait craintivement à présent. Elle se surprit à trouver ça... adorable ? Non non non ce n'était pas son genre de penser à ça !

_ Je vais me remettre en route, au revoir. reprit-elle finalement avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le jeune homme remonta alors à bord de son véhicule, un peu plus soulagé. _Quel idiot pour quoi je passe maintenant... Je le sais qu'il faut pas que je descende pourtant !_ s'énerva-t-il intérieurement. Il la regarda partir avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Peut-être devrait-il la suivre, juste au cas où ?

Le loup qui avait assisté à la scène, bien loin d'être idiot réfléchit un instant. S'il allait l'attendre chez cette femme dont elle avait parlé, alors il pourrait dévorer et la grand-mère, et la chair tendre de cette demoiselle. Un excellent repas pour ravir ses papilles ! L'animal entreprit alors d'y arriver avant elle au pas de course. Alors qu'il s'élançait vers les lieux, Lucy s'éloignait un peu de son chemin initial. Après tout puisqu'elle était ici, autant visiter un peu, cette vieille femme pourrait encore attendre un peu !

L'animal arriva en un rien de temps devant une petite chaumière bien insignifiante à ses yeux, sûrement à l'image de son propriétaire jugea-t-il. Il s'apprêta à sonner pour feindre l'arrivée de la jeune fille mais s'arrêta un instant. Et s'il mangeait cette femme et n'avait plus d'appétit pour la suivante ? Bien malheureux serait-il, son petit goûter s'en irait et il ne pourrait plus la retrouver. Mais il s'enhardit bien vite, la vue de cette délicieuse enfant raviverait très certainement sa faim, pourquoi s'inquiéter ! Il appuya son museau sur la petite sonnette, attendant patiemment une réponse.

_ Lucy c'est toi ? demanda une voix enrouée avant de tousser bruyamment. Makarov m'a prévenu tu peux venir... je suis dans ma chambre.

Il abaissa la poignée de sa lourde patte et entra sans hésitation dans la pièce où elle se trouvait avant de se jeter sur sa proie...

Après quelques balades improvisées, la blonde, surveillée de loin par le même jeune homme qu'un peu plus tôt, décida finalement de se diriger vers la maisonnette. Elle avait en chemin confectionné un petit bouquet de fleurs comme lui avait demandé son grand oncle avant leur dispute.

_ Bon ça fera l'affaire !

Natsu se retint de rire non loin de là. Son bouquet, si toutefois on pouvait nommer ainsi ce tas de fleurs arrachées, parfois dépouillées de quelques pétales n'avait pas été fait avec beaucoup de cœur... _Étrange cette fille_...songea-t-il.

La jeune femme atteignit bientôt la petite demeure et frappa à grand coup sur la porte ce qui valut plusieurs sursauts au loup, tapis sous le lit. N'entendant pas de réponse, elle enfonça la porte de son pieds, voulant son entrée pour le moins fracassante...

_ Oh hé la vieille ! J't'ai apporté tes courses !

Toujours pas de réponse. Le loup feignant une quinte de toux se lécha les babines à l'entente des bruits de pas qui accouraient vers lui. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que cette succulente friandise efface le goût fade de la grand-mère...

À l'extérieur, le jeune bûcheron attendait patiemment son retour quand un grand cri vint troubler le silence environnant. Tétanisé il ne sut comment réagir. S'il descendait de sa charrette, il ne serait plus d'aucune utilité puisqu'il n'était à l'aise qu'à bord d'un véhicule. Sur la terre ferme, il frissonnait à chaque bruissement et s'effrayait pour un rien. Pourtant il devait de faire. Des rugissements bestiaux venant de l'intérieur de la maison lui firent craindre le pire pour cette jeune demoiselle qu'il aurait tant voulu connaître.

Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains, résolu à sauver cette fille qui peut-être après ça voudrait lui accorder quelques instants. Il saisit sa hache, entra en tremblotant dans la maison pour se diriger vers la chambre d'où émanait un tapage épouvantable. Puis lorsqu'il pénétra dans la petite pièce, il s'en trouva absolument stupéfait. Il s'attendait à la trouver à la merci d'un animal sans pitié. Et à vrai dire c'était la bête elle même qui se trouvait en piteuse état... La blonde le tenait fermement sous le coude alors que le pauvre animal subissait ses attaques et jappait sous ses coups ... Après plusieurs prises dont elle avait le secret, sous le regard exorbité du garçon, le loup s'effondra au sol, vaincu. Le jeune homme en laisser s'échapper sa hache d'entre ses mains ce qui lui permit enfin d'être remarqué par la jeune fille.

_ Tiens encore toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !?

_ J-j'ai entendu des cris, a-alors je suis entrée !

_ Ah ça, j'ai été un peu surprise mais je m'en suis sortie !

Elle le regarda un instant. Il était peut-être craintif mais assez courageux pour venir l'aider alors qu'elle lui avait parlé sans grande sympathie. Peut-être devrait-elle se radoucir parfois...

_ Merci d'être venu quand même ! remercia-t-elle avec un léger sourire, ce qui étonna agréablement son interlocuteur.

Elle fit le tour de la maison et revint vers le loup.

_ Je pense qu'il a mangé la vieille qui habite ici.

_ A-ah ! On devrait peut-être essayé de l'en sortir !

_ Sûrement pas elle est très bien où elle est !

_ E-euh tu n'es pas sérieuse?!s'égosillait le garçon.

_ Mouai t'as raison j'pourrais avoir des problèmes... Ouvre lui le ventre avec ta hache ça devrait faire sortir cette vieille chouette ! Tiens tu lui donneras ça pour moi, son p'tit panier garni !

Le garçon déglutit, regardant tour à tour sa hache et le ventre de la bête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui.

_ Au fait, moi c'est Lucy ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de remettre sa capuche noire.

Le jeune homme sourit, puis se tourna vers l'animal en grimaçant.

_ Bon ben quand il faut y aller...

Il ouvrit largement l'animal pour en laisser sortir sa victime. Il aida à se relever cette vieille dame à l'air sévère.

_ V-vous allez bien ?

_ Qui es tu toi, qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi sale vermine ! Koff koff...Allez oust va-t-en!s'énerva-t-elle en le poussant dehors. On a pas idée de venir déranger les vieilles femmes malades tout l'temps !

Assis sur le sol, la hache à la main, Natsu ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Décidément, il avait rencontrer de drôle de personnages aujourd'hui !

Au même moment dans la forêt, une jeune femme au capuchon noire se dirigeait d'un pas lourd chez elle, se plaignant à voix haute qu'on lui donnait toujours de sale boulot...

Œuvre originale : Le Petit Chaperon rouge, Charles Perrault

* * *

Voilà voilà, bon il est vrai que cette version s'éloigne beaucoup de l'originale sur la fin mais dans le monde d'Edolas, vous savez comme moi que les choses sont tout le contraires de ce qu'elles sont censées être ! Sur ce à la prochaine !


	3. La Fée et la Bête

Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ceux qui me lisent et à préciser que ce conte m'a été proposé par AirichiPanda et EnnuiMortel à qui vous devez donc cette histoire ! (J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérance...). Le début je dois l'avouer reprend beaucoup le conte original pour la mise en contexte! Bref, bonne lecture !

EnnuiMortel : Je suis contente que mon idée de conte plaise ! :D Pauvre Gerald oui comme tu dis (enfin ne le plaignons pas trop, il a quand même beaucoup de chance non ?) je trouvais aussi qu'Erza était parfaite pour ce rôle de reine excentrique xD C'est vrai que j'aurai pu faire Levy et Gajeel seulement ça n'aurait pas été aussi décalé que je le souhaitais ! C'est une bonne idée pour la belle au bois dormant, je vois aussi très bien les Strauss en bonnes fées !:p Bef j'espère que ce conte-ci te plaira puisque tu me l'avais proposé !

* * *

La Fée et la Bête

Il était une fois dans le petit village de Magnolia, un père et ses trois filles. Les deux premières avaient beaucoup d'orgueil et profitaient sans le moindre scrupule de la fortune de leur père, riche marchand. Toutes deux passaient le plus clair de leur temps à jouir de leur richesse, s'offrant les plus belles parures et sortant chaque soir pour le bal ou le théâtre. À l'inverse de ses sœurs, la cadette employait son temps à lire ce qui lui valut plus d'une fois des moqueries de ses aînées. Seulement elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et savait leur répondre comme il se devait, rabaissant leur fierté ou les ignorait parfois dans leur bêtise. Celles-ci la jalousaient aussi tout particulièrement pour sa simple beauté plus grande que la leur, mais aussi pour sa drôle d'ambition. Evergreen, puisque tel était son nom, aspirait depuis son plus jeune âge à devenir une fée. La jolie brune à l'agréable silhouette et adorables petites lunettes fut ainsi surnommée la Fée. Cette plaisante appellation lui allait à ravir, d'autant plus que la majorité de ses lectures se composait d'ouvrages féeriques et fantastiques.

Un jour, leur pauvre père perdit tout ses biens et il ne lui resta qu'une modeste chaumière en guise de demeure. Ses deux filles aînées n'acceptèrent pas de quitter leur mode de vie fastueux et préférèrent se tourner vers leurs amants, pensant qu'ils voudraient les épouser. Mais les malheureuses se trompaient, ils ne voulurent pas d'elles maintenant qu'elles vivaient dans la pauvreté. Alors que ses sœurs se lamentaient à leur sort, Evergreen aidait son père à s'occuper sans faillir du foyer familial grâce à la force de son caractère tout en rêvassant à son idéal. Bien évidement de nombreux hommes s'en étaient déjà approcher pour gagner son cœur mais aucun d'eux de lui convenait. Elle les repoussait alors, toujours de la même manière : elle baissait ses fines lunettes et les fixait de son regard glacial. Refroidis comme de pierre, ils s'en allaient sans demander leur reste...

Des mois s'étaient écoulés, l'hiver arrivait lorsque le vieux marchand reçut une lettre. Un vaisseau sur lequel lui restait encore miraculeusement quelques biens étaient arrivés au port. Ses deux premières filles se réjouirent aussitôt à cette nouvelle.

_ N'oubliez pas de nous ramener des robes de soie ! rappela la première.

_ Et de beaux bijoux!quémanda l'autre.

Toutes sortes de bagatelles entre autre chose...

_ Et toi Evergreen, tu veux quelque chose ? demanda finalement le vieil homme à sa cadette.

_ Hummm j'aime beaucoup les fleurs ! Si tu pouvais m'apporter une rose je n'en demande pas plus !répliqua joyeusement la jeune femme.

_ Bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! ria l'homme.

Il se mit bientôt en route, menant sa carriole vers les bois qu'il se devait de traverser pour atteindre le port. Il se perdit rapidement faute du blizzard qui lui masquait la vue. La neige engourdissait ses pieds, le vent glacial le frappait avec force, l'homme crut qu'il finirait ici en cette forêt quand il aperçut une immense demeure. Il se hâta d'y arriver, laissa son cheval à l'écurie et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du château.

Pas l'ombre d'un domestique ne fit son apparition. Il se dirigea vers une grande salle où le feu brûlait ardemment. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face pour se réchauffer et remarqua un peu plus loin, une table recouverte de toutes sortes de victuailles. Il n'osa pas s'en approcher d'abord mais le temps passait et il était toujours seul. Il se restaura finalement puis trouva refuge dans une chambre. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il aperçut des rosiers dans le jardin. Se souvenant de la demande de sa fille, il cueillit une rose épanouit et se prépara à repartir quand une voix rugit derrière lui. Une immense créature mystique se dressa derrière lui et lui arracha la fleur des mains. Des cheveux blancs dressés, un visage aux traits démoniaques et deux impressionnantes cornes sur le crâne, la bête le fixait du regard l'œil mauvais.

_ P-pa-pardon gr-grande créature ! Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ma fille m'a demandé que je lui apporte une rose...bredouilla craintivement le vieil homme.

_ Je suis un homme!mugit le monstre. Pas une créature ! Tu dis que ta fille t'a réclamé cette fleur, dans ce cas elle en paiera en personne le prix ! Sinon ce sera toi...

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez … murmura-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

La vérité était qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, seulement ces fleurs représentaient la seule part de beauté encore présente en ces lieux...

Le marchand chevaucha à travers la forêt et finit par arriver, non sans peine, chez lui.

_ Père que t'est-il arrivé!s'inquiéta Evergreen alors que ses sœurs se plaignaient qu'il soit revenu les mains vides.

_ U-un monstre dans la forêt ! J'ai cueillit une rose pour toi et il a menacé de te tuer ! expliqua avec affolement le malheureux.

_ Dans ce cas j'y vais ! s'exclama résolument la Fée.

_ Non enfin tu ne peux pas faire ça !

_ Je n'ai pas peur de le rencontrer et puisque c'est ma faute, j'irai !

Sur ces mots, sans même laisser le temps à son père de la retenir, la jeune femme se précipita à l'extérieur pour monter le premier cheval qu'elle trouverait et s'élança vers la forêt.

Elle arriva bientôt devant l'effrayant château du monstre. Elle qui admirait d'ordinaire les statues ne put retenir une grimace en apercevant les immondes créatures sculptées dans la pierre.

_ Dis donc le propriétaire n'a pas très bon goût... souffla-t-elle en ajustant ses lunettes.

La fée s'avança vers le seuil de la demeure et frappa plusieurs fois le heurtoir à tête de mort.

_ Charmant tout ça...

Un déclic se fit entendre puis la lourde porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme à l'apparence plus que surprenante mais surtout...terrifiante. Un visage d'ange et des ailes de démon, de long cheveux d'un blanc immaculé furieusement dressés, cette femme la toisait intensément de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais la belle fée ne se laissa pas démonter et tint bon malgré la présence de cette démone devant elle.

_ Je me nomme Evergreen. Mon père a cueilli une rose de ce jardin pour me l'offrir.

Elle attendit patiemment que cette menaçante femme lui réponde et pour sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci se radoucit subitement et lui sourit gentiment.

_ Enchantée ! Je suis Mirajane, la gardienne de maison! se présenta-t-elle joyeusement.

_ A-ah je vois...fit simplement la brune, un peu hébétée.

_ Entre je t'en prie !

Mirajane l'invita à entrer dans le hall et la mena rapidement dans le grand salon pour la faire s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

_ Mira ! Pourquoi donc l'as-tu fait rentrer comme ça ! Ce n'est pas une invitée ! s'écria une petite voix.

Evergreen chercha des yeux celle qui avait parler pour les poser sur une jeune femme, de court cheveux blancs, une tenue très légère tigrées et des oreilles félines. La demoiselle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la gardienne de maison, bien qu'elle semble bien moins intimidante.

_ Lisanna ! Oh ne soit pas si rude enfin ! Cette jeune femme à eu le courage de venir ici pour son père je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de bien !

_ Mais enfin tu sais bien que si Elfman la voit ainsi...

La démone s'approcha de la plus jeune pour lui souffler quelques mots.

_ Je crois que c'est la bonne !

_ Oh non Mira tu ne vas pas recommencer...

_ Mais si c'était elle ! Elle pourrait tous nous libérer !

_ Vous libérez de quoi si je peux me permettre, interrompit la brune qui les avait entendu.

Au même instant, une porte claqua, des pas lourds se dirigèrent vers la pièce où elles attendaient toutes les trois pour s'arrêter subitement.

_ Qui l'a faite entrer!rugit une voix rauque avant d'entrer en furie.

Il se s'arrêta net dans sa course en la voyant. Les mains sur les hanches, elle le regardait sans grande peur. Il en fut absolument stupéfait. C'était la première personne, la première femme qui en le voyant ne criait pas sa laideur. Oh bien sûr elle avait plutôt l'air agacée, mais il ne lui en voulut pas parce que justement, il ne l'inquiétait pas. Cette jeune femme, il la trouva d'ailleurs très agréable à regarder, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

_ Alors comme ça vous êtes « la Bête »?demanda-t-elle finalement.

_ Je ne suis pas une Bête, maugréa-t-il affreusement, la faisant frissonner.

Il se ressaisit aussitôt, ne voulant pas la faire trembler mais toujours blessé par sa remarque, quitta rapidement la pièce.

_ Mouai, je pense que tu te trompes ! déclara Lisanna après un temps.

_ Mais non voyons, c'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait c'est tout à fait naturel ! rétorqua Mirajane sûr d'elle alors que la brune ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se tramait.

_ Nous verrons !

_ Parfaitement ma chère ! reprit la démone. Viens avec moi Ever je vais te mener à ta chambre !

_ Ne m'appelez pas « Ever » ! répondit la concernée, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

_ Pardonne moi j'aime donner des surnoms à mes amis !

_ Je ne compte pas me prendre d'amitié avec des démons... s'emporta-t-elle. On dit peut-être que je suis fort gentille mais je n'apprécie pas les démons. finit-elle sombrement.

Mirajane l'observa un instant avant de lui sourire tristement ce qui provoqua chez la jeune femme un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Ces mots lui avaient échappaient et même si elle les pensait, elle les regrettait étrangement.

_ Je comprends... Mais suis moi quand même je te prie !

Elle lui emboîta finalement le pas, résignée. La démone la mena à l'étage dans une luxueuse chambre. Malgré l'aspect délabré et terrifiant de ce grand bâtiment, l'intérieur était très chaleureux. Mirajane la quitta prestement, prétendant aller aider Lisanna à la cuisine. On lui apporta bientôt un plateau qu'elle toucha à peine, le regard perdu sur la fenêtre, se demandant ce qu'ils feraient d'elle.

La nuit arriva bientôt et c'était l'occasion pour Evergreen, à son idée, de visiter un peu les lieux. Cet étrange domaine abritant de curieux personnages avait attisé sa curiosité. Elle descendit furtivement les escaliers commença son excursion nocturne quand après quelques minutes, elle crut entendre des murmures. Elle se dirigea vers les lieux et resta silencieuse derrière la porte alors que les voix s'élevaient.

_ On ne peut plus continuer comme ça !

_ Je sais bien mais laissons une chance à cette fille !

Il s'agissait des voix de Mirajane et Lisanna.

_ Cette fille justement a prétendu détester les démons Mira ! Ce n'est assurément pas la bonne... souffla-t-elle tristement.

_ Je sais bien ce qu'elle a dit mais je suis certaine qu'elle changera bien vite d'avis ! Et pour ça nous allons les aider un peu !

_ Dans quoi est-ce que tu m'embarques...

_ Tu vas voir ça va être drôle !

La fée entendit leur pas venir vers elle et se précipita alors de nouveau vers l'escalier qu'elle monta quatre à quatre. Ces personnes parlaient d'elle c'était évident. Seulement elle ne comprenait pas quel rôle pouvait-elle bien jouer... Ils semblaient tous ici cacher un mystérieux secret qu'elle aurait bien aimé connaître ! Elle monta encore quelques marches, si bien que sans s'en rendre compte, elle atteint le second étage. L'atmosphère y était lugubre et les lieux sombres. Elle fit quelques pas quand soudain le monstre jaillit devant elle. Surprise et apeurée sur le coup, elle dévala à nouveau les escaliers et courut jusque sa chambre. Elfman n'avait pas voulut la blesser ni l'effrayer et pourtant elle avait fui. Il en demeura très attristé, lui qui souhaiter lui parler plus calmement. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du surgir sans un mot...

Mirajane et Lisanna qui avaient entendu des bruits de course accoururent à la chambre de la fée, assise sur son lit le regard anxieux.

_ Effrayant...souffla-t-elle.

Les deux autres se regardèrent comprenant peu à peu qu'elle l'avait croisé.

_ Il n'avait pas semblé te faire si peur tout à l'heure ! répondit doucement Mirajane.

_ Oui parce que je m'attendais à le voir. Cette fois, dans le noir, il était réellement effrayant...

_ Tu sais il n'est peut-être pas beau, ni attirant mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien... dit Lisanna en s'approchant du lit. Je suis sure qu'il n'a pas voulu te faire peur !

_ Si tu apprends à le connaître tu verras!conclut Mirajane. Viens Lisa, allons nous coucher il est tard.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elles quittèrent sa chambre, la laissant à ses méditations.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut conviée au petit déjeuner qui se déroula en silence, au grand damne de la bête. Il voulut se servir en confiture mais la mixture s'écrasa sur sa manche avant d'atteindre sa tartine... Pour leur plus grande surprise, Evergreen étouffa un petit rire ce qui fit sourire Mirajane.

_ Regarde toi, tu es collant de partout maintenant ! se moqua la brune.

_ Pas fait exprès, grommela-t-il.

_ Tu n'es pas une bête pour rien... murmura-t-elle, provocante.

_ Je suis un homme ! riposta-t-il, passablement énervé. C'est la deuxième fois que je te le dis ! Les femmes...

_ Du calme voyons Elfman ! intervint Lisanna.

_ Comment ça les femmes ?! ignora Evergreen, énervée à son tour.

_ C'est bien mieux d'être un homme !

_ Ah oui ?!

_ Parfaitement !

_ Tu vas voir toi !

La brune empoigna une part de gâteau qu'elle lança rageusement sur son visage. Lisanna porta ses mains devant ses lèvres, effarée alors que Mirajane souriait discrètement.

Le nez dégoulinant de crème, la bête répliqua à son tour et le petit pain vint s'écraser sur la robe verte de la jeune femme.

_ M-ma robe !

La fée et la bête se toisèrent du regard. La tension montait progressivement, chacun retenait son souffle quand soudain... Evergreen éclata de rire avant de lui lancer violemment un croissant qu'il évita de peu. Amusé, il riposta et fut rapidement pris lui aussi d'un fou rire monstre. Les deux rivaux tournaient autour de la table alors que la nourriture et la verrerie volaient au dessus de la table.

_ M-m-mais arrêtez vous cassez toute la vaisselle !

_ Lisanna ?

_ Qu...

La démone venait de lui écraser une tartine beurrée sur le visage.

_ Détend toi un peu ! déclara-t-elle en riant alors que la plus jeune rougissait de colère.

_ Oh toi...

Ainsi, dans le château des Stauss ce matin là, une belle jeune femme bataillait joyeusement avec trois étonnantes créatures jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul projectile encore utilisable autour de la grande table en chêne...

La matinée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et même si la brune se méfiait toujours un peu du monstre, elle devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait finalement, rien de bien effrayant. Cependant elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à son père qui devait être affligé par sa disparition... L'après-midi, une nouvelle bataille s'enchaîna dans le jardin enneigé. Une soit disant revanche pour Elfman qui prétendait qu'un homme ne pouvait pas se laisser humilier par une femme...

La fée retourna le soir même à sa chambre pour se calmer un peu après une longue journée et lire les quelques œuvres qui traînaient par là. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que derrière sa porte, Elfman l'épiait discrètement, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

_ Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner tu sais ! ricana une petite voix derrière lui.

_ Mi-Mira!bredouilla le monstre.

_ Viens j'ai une idée!déclara-t-elle mystérieusement.

Il la suivit alors, intrigué...

_ Ever, tu peux venir s'il te plait !?

_ Mirajane je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

La brune posa néanmoins le livre qu'elle lisait depuis son réveil il y avait peu pour rejoindre la démone.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Par ici ! répondit la bête.

_ Elfman?

Elle se dirigea vers les lieux d'où émanait sa voix, entra dans une grande salle sombre et attendit patiemment qu'il lui réponde.

_ Bon où est-ce que tu es on y voit rien !

_ Juste à côté ! répond-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, bien trop forte pour le corps fragile de la jeune femme..

_ Fais un peu attention grosse brute ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner quand soudain les rideaux s'ouvrirent, laissant pénétrer la chaleureuse lumière du jour. Evergreen en perdit le souffle, le regard émerveillé et perdu sur les nombres incalculables d'étagères présentes en ces lieux. Cette grande salle n'était autre que la majestueuse bibliothèque qui abritait en son centre un grand espace dédié à la lecture où trônait un petit globe terrestre.

_ C'est fantastique...murmura la brune.

_ Je savais que ça te plairait ! sourit la bête.

_ Pfff tu parles, murmura une petite voix non loin de là.

_ Tais toi Mira j'entends rien ! souffla une autre.

_ Je te l'offre ! reprit le monstre.

_ Vraiment !? Mais c'est génial!s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Se rendant compte de son geste après quelques secondes, elle se reprit immédiatement et se racla la gorge.

_ Hum Merci !

_ D-de rien... répondit-il simplement, on ne peut plus perturbé.

La jeune femme reprit alors sa contemplation des lieux avant de grimper joyeusement sur une échelle et se saisir d'un livre. Elle en descendit rapidement et lui saisit la main avant de le guider vers une table où elle commençait à lui faire la lecture, ce qui surprit grandement le monstre. Elle même s'était surprise intérieurement, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu faire ça. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle en avait eu envie et que ça lui plaisait beaucoup, à elle comme à lui.

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heure dans la grande bibliothèque, riant ensemble des histoires pleines d'humour, se disputant parfois sur des détails insignifiants alors que non loin de là, deux jeunes femmes les observaient, le regard plein de tendresse.

Ils déjeunèrent là et restèrent encore toute l'après-midi à discuter de choses et d'autres, apprenant à se connaître peu à peu.

_ Il n'y pas que l'honneur qui compte!s'énerva la brune.

_ C'est le plus important pour un homme !

_ Oui mais je n'en suis pas un ! Et puis de toute façon je te dis qu'il n'y a pas que ça, un point c'est tout ! Il y a la famille, l'amour, les rêves...commença à citer Evergreen.

Mirajane ria doucement, songeant que cette jeune femme pourrait parfaitement le dompter...

Plus tard, tandis qu'ils parlaient des deux compagnes de la bête, il put entrevoir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de la brune et devina bientôt quelle en était la cause. Son père, sa famille, en bref son entourage devait terriblement lui manquer.

Mirajane choisit se moment de trouble pour entrer dans la pièce en souriant.

_ On s'ennuie un peu dans ce château vous ne trouvez pas ! Que diriez vous de faire une petite fête ce soir ?!

_ E-euh oui pourquoi pas ! répondit Evergreen, peu habitué à ce genre de soirée puisque ses sœurs ne l'y invitaient jamais.

_ Formidable ! Dans ce cas suis-moi Ever !

_ C'est Evergreen...souffla la jeune femme en la suivant.

_ Oui oui bien sûr ! Lisanna s'occupera de toi Elfman !

_ D'a-D'accord !

La démone entraîna la fée à l'étage où elle passa plus d'une heure à vêtir et coiffer la demoiselle alors que la bête attendait patiemment de son côté, vêtu d'un costume sobre mais d'une extrême élégance. Puis elle arriva, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe de satin vert pale, les cheveux relevés en un chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient délicieusement sur sa nuque. Il déglutit, totalement éblouis, se disant qu'être une femme n'était peut-être pas si mal non plus... Enfin être ou en avoir une ?

Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, voulant ne pas montrer sa gêne quand la musique retentit. Une mélodie douce, aussi douce que les mains de la bête qui la tenait à peine. Ils commencèrent ainsi à valser, difficilement au début, Elfman n'ayant pas beaucoup de tact, puis de mieux en mieux jusqu'à ce que leur danse soit presque parfaite. Ils tournoyaient, s'éloignaient pour vite se rapprocher et reprendre leur gracieux ballet. Au fond de la salle, les deux blanches les observaient, bercées par le rythme lent de la musique. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre même lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, comme si le temps lui même était suspendu pour leur permettre de profiter de ce moment de quiétude.

Mais alors qu'il allait lui demander, il se retint. Pourquoi resterait-elle ici, rien ne l'y attachait, sa famille l'attendait quelque part. Alors il se détacha brusquement d'elle en murmurant :

_ Pars...

Elle ne sut que répondre, troublée au plus haut point. Il est vrai qu'elle désirait quitter cet endroit. Alors pourquoi ses paroles l'avaient-elles brisée à ce point ? Ne la voyant pas réagir, il répéta plus fortement ses mots. Elle recula de quelques pas, le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui asséner une gifle monumentale. Rouge de colère, elle s'enfuit en courant et avant de franchir la porte lui cria :

_ Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Monstre !

La porte claqua et le silence s'installa dans la grande salle.

_ Elfman! s'écria Mirajane. Pourquoi tu...

_ Parce que sa place est auprès de sa famille, interrompit la bête.

Dans la forêt, un cheval galopait, une jeune femme pleurait. Evergreen, lacérée par la douleur, s'était énervée pour cacher sa tristesse.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures, de toute façon ce n'est qu'une bête ! lâcha-t-elle sans pour autant le penser.

Est-ce qu'il la détester pour lui demander de partir ainsi ?

Elle arriva bientôt au foyer familial et se précipita à la porte. Malgré son chagrin, revoir son père et ses sœurs provoquait une immense joie en son cœur.

_ E-Evergreen...murmura son père en la voyant.

_ Je suis rentrée, Père...

Le vieil homme se jeta dans ses bras alors que ses sœurs accouraient vers elle depuis l'étage.

_ Tiens te revoilà toi!souffla l'une d'elle.

_ Très heureuse de te voir aussi!ironisa la brune.

_ Comment...comment as tu fait pour t'échapper des griffes de ce monstre ?!demanda son père.

_ Ce n'est pas un monstre! laissa-t-elle échapper.

Tous la regardèrent intrigués.

_ I-il m'a dit de partir... continua-t-elle tristement.

_ Dieu soit loué j'étais tellement inquiet...

La petite famille réunie, ils dînèrent tous ensembles, se restaurant des meilleurs mets et vins qui restaient en l'honneur de la cadette retrouvée. La nuit tomba bien vite et vint l'heure de se coucher. Mais dans son lit, la Fée n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, songeuse. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, durant lesquels Evergreen ne cessait de se poser des questions, enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle tenta de se plonger dans un livre pour se changer les idées.

Soudain, un fracas épouvantable au dessus d'elle surprit tout le monde. Ils sortirent tous de la maison pour y apercevoir sur le toit la démone aux cheveux d'anges. Peu après elle, une féline femme arriva en courant devant la petite chaumière.

_ Qui êtes vous !? s'écria le père. Que voulez vous !?

_ Du calme Père je les connais bien. Mirajane, Lisanna, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

La démone s'envola pour venir se poser juste devant elle. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune et plongea son regard azur dans ses yeux bruns.

_ Il faut que tu reviennes ! prononça-t-elle lentement.

_ Pourquoi devrais-je revenir ! C'est lui qui m'a ordonné de partir !

_ Et toi tu lui as obéis ! intervint Lisanna. Où est passée la jeune femme qui savait lui tenir tête ! Tu n'as même pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi !

_ Et bien dis le moi alors!récria Evergreen.

_ Ça me semble évident non ! C'est toi l'idiote !

_ Il t'a renvoyé ici pour que tu retrouves ta famille, parce qu'il ne souhaite que ton bonheur ! ajouta calmement Mirajane.

La brune porta ses mains à ses lèvres alors qu'une larme perlait au coin de son œil.

_ Tu n'es partie que depuis quelques jours mais il en meurt de chagrin!s'exclama Lisanna.

_ Reviens je t'en prie, appuya la démone.

Elle les regarda, l'une après l'autre avant de hocher lentement la tête.

_ Mais enfin Evergreen tu ne peux pas repartir !

_ Je reviendrai vite Père ! s'écria-t-elle avant que Mirajane ne l'agrippe pour s'envoler vers le château.

Lorsque qu'elles arrivèrent devant la grande bâtisse, la fée se précipita à l'intérieur, fouillant chaque pièce en vain. Elle grimpa alors les escaliers menant au dernier étage pour le trouver. Allongé sur le balcon, il se mourrait en contemplant une dernière fois le paysage environnant.

_ Elfman!cria la brune.

Il sursauta et se tourna légèrement.

_ Qu'est-ce...que tu fais là, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, glissant une main sur son front.

_ Je suis revenue ..

_ Je croyais que j'étais un monstre pour toi !

_ J-je ne le pensais pas ! bredouilla-t-elle. Tu as peut-être l'apparence d'une bête, tu es peut-être un peu rude et maladroit, mais tu es bon, gentil et attentionné...

_ Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire...souffla-t-il alors que ses paupières se faisait lourde.

Ses yeux se fermaient progressivement, malgré les protestations de la Fée qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son corps.

_ Elle est arrivée trop tard … murmura Lisanna, tombant à genoux.

Mirajane la rejoignit bien vite, l'enlaçant tristement.

_ Je pensais simplement m'être prise d'amitié...sanglota-t-elle, mais je pense qu'en vérité je ne peux pas me passer de toi...

À ses mots, le corps de la bête s'illumina subitement, milles et une lumières illuminèrent les cieux et le château perdit toute trace de laideur. Aveuglée, la Fée cacha ses yeux et ne baissa son bras que lorsque les lumière s'estompèrent.

_ L'enchantement, s'éleva la voix de Mirajane, tu l'as brisé !

Elle se retourna pour trouver derrière elle non pas la démone et féline mais deux ravissantes jeunes femmes, l'une aux longs cheveux blancs ondulés, vêtue d'une robe pourpre, l'autre aux courts cheveux de la même teinte en robe mauve.

_ Qu'est-ce que...

_ Regarde plutôt derrière toi ! indiqua joyeusement Lisanna.

Et en effet derrière elle se tenait un homme au même cheveux blancs dressés, le teint halé et d'une impressionnante carrure.

_ Je-je suis redevenu un homme...murmura-t-il, ébahi. Evergreen tu m'as sauvé, tu nous as tous sauvé!s'écria-t-il finalement.

_ Elfman ?

Elle les observa tous les trois, perplexe.

_ Une sorcière avait jeté un sort à notre frère, son château et nous deux!expliqua brièvement Mirajane.

_ Une sorcière ? Vo-votre frère!?s'étonnait la Fée.

_ C'est exact ! Seul un amour sincère pouvait le libérer ! ajouta Lisanna.

Rougissante, Evergreen se retourna vers Elfman qui à vrai dire n'était pas plus pâle qu'elle... Ils se regardèrent sans bouger, n'osant pas ni l'un ni l'autre faire le premier pas.

_ Et bien alors qu'attendez vous!s'impatientait Mirajane.

L'ancienne démone poussa Evergreen sur son frère qui tomba « malencontresement » sur ses lèvres... D'abord surpris, ils s'embrassèrent finalement sous les applaudissements des deux sœurs. Ainsi, le château des Strauss retrouva son éclat d'antan et le maître des lieux y vécu heureux avec sa Fée, en compagnie de ses deux sœurs qui prirent soin d'inviter la famille d'Evergreen à vivre dans le domaine. Tous vécurent fort longtemps dans la grande demeure, dans un bonheur parfait. Enfin si l'on ne comptait pas les incessantes querelles des deux amoureux...

Œuvre originale : La Belle et la Bête, Madame Leprince de Beaumont.

* * *

Et voici donc la fin de ce conte, un peu long je dois dire... J'ai peur de m'être par moment un peu éloignée des caractères originaux des personnages ! (Je dois avouer que Elfman est particulièrement difficile à faire interagir...) Bref j'attends vos avis et suggestions ! A la prochaine !


	4. La Bleue au bois dormant

Bonsoir à tous ! Encore une romance... Et bien oui, je l'admets j'aime beaucoup les écrire ! Pardonnez moi j'ai été un peu longue, il faut dire qu'avec la rentrée ... Cet Os, vous le devez à EnnuiMortel ! Bonne lecture !

EnnuiMortel: J'ai écrit au plus vite avant la rentrée en effet xD Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plus sachant que tu me l'avais proposé ! Ne sont-ils pas mignons Ever et Eflman :p ! Oh c'est vrai que Lisanna n'est pas aussi chaleureuse, je n'avais pas prêté attention, c'est bien de me le dire ! Bon en tout cas ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette histoire tout autant !

* * *

_La Bleue au bois dormant_

Dans un lointain royaume, chaque jour de l'année, un Roi et une Reine attendaient depuis fort longtemps la venue d'un enfant. Ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour que leur vœux se réalise, en vain. Mais une fois, alors que la Reine se baignait dans son grand bain un jour de pluie, une grenouille bondit depuis la fenêtre pour plonger dans l'eau chaude. Le petit batracien sortit sa tête de l'eau et prononça alors miraculeusement ces paroles :

„Ton souhait sera exaucé,

un enfant naîtra

quand l'été s'installera".

Elle repartit aussitôt alors que la Reine accourait annoncer la belle nouvelle à son mari.

Quelques mois plus tard, la prédiction de la grenouille se réalisa alors que les pétales des fleurs tombaient pour laisser place à quelques fruits gourmands. Elle fut alors surnommée « Fille de l'eau » en référence à la petite grenouille, et on lui donna pour prénom Juvia qui signifiait « pluie ». Le Souverain et sa femme, emplis de joie organisèrent le plus beau Baptême qu'on n'eut jamais vu. La présence de la famille, des amis et de personnalités importantes fut sollicitée pour fêter l'heureux événement dans le château, magnifié par de somptueux ornements et guirlandes de fleurs. Furent conviées également de nombreuses fées afin que chacune fasse un don à la jeune princesse. Seulement le Roi n'avait fait fabriquer que six soucoupes d'or pour les bonnes fées, or elles étaient sept.

Lors de la réception, les bonnes fées passèrent l'une après l'autre devant le berceau de l'enfant endormi et lui attribuèrent chacune toutes sortes de qualités telles que la gentillesse, la grâce, ou encore la beauté. Vint le tour des deux plus puissantes fées du royaume. L'une avait de long cheveux blancs, un sourire angélique et de superbes yeux bleus, elle se nommait Mirajane. L'autre, le regard intense, un sourire bienveillant et des cheveux vermeilles se nommait Erza. La blanche promit un amour qui résorberait tous ses problèmes à la princesse, la rousse offrit le courage de surmonter tous ses chagrins. Il ne restait alors plus qu'une seule fée pour terminer la cérémonie quand subitement, la massive porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les chandeliers s'éteignirent et le silence s'installa. Une longue cape noire, des lèvres mesquines et enfin deux cornes terrifiante émergeant de sa sombre chevelure, une femme diabolique fit irruption dans la salle.

« Minerva...murmura Erza.

_ Bonsoir à tous ! salua la jeune femme qui n'était autre que la septième fée, maudite par un démon.

_ Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici ! répliqua le Roi, anxieux.

_ Oh vraiment ? Quelle tristesse je voulais tant voir votre adorable fille ! répondit-elle d'un ton mauvais. Il me semblait bien ne pas avoir été invitée...

_ Partez, laissez mon enfant en paix ! protesta la Reine.

_ Votre enfant ? Ne doit-il pas recevoir un don de toutes les bonnes fées du royaume ?

_ Le fait est que tu n'en es pas une ! rétorqua alors Mirajane.

_ Je suis tout de même une fée...ricana-t-elle sombrement. Alors je vais moi aussi donner quelque chose à votre fille!

Un lourd silence s'installa de nouveau, puis elle reprit la parole dans un rire fou :

_ La mort !

Accablée, la Reine sombra dans l'inconscience alors que son mari essayait d'obtenir une quelconque explication.

_ Que voulez-vous dire Fée Maudite !?

_ À l'âge de ses dix-huit ans, la princesse se piquera à un fuseau et sa mort s'en suivra !

Un léger filet de fumée noir s'envola alors pour se poser dans le berceau, en plein cœur de l'enfant qui réveillée par ce geste, pleura soudainement à gros sanglots. Il se mit à pleuvoir, le tonnerre gronda et Minerva disparut alors dans un murmure :

_ _Je m'__assurerai__personnellement__que__ma proph__é__tie__ s__'accomplisse__..._

La Reine qui avait reprit connaissance pleura longuement dans les bras de son mari, tous deux affligés quand une fée, à qui le tour n'était pas encore venu se plaça devant le berceau pour tenter d'annihiler le mauvais sort. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle rangea sa baguette et se tourna alors vers les parents au regard plein d'espoir.

_ Je ne peux pas annuler le sort de la Fée Maudite, en revanche j'ai pu l'atténuer de sorte qu'elle ne mourra pas de cette piqûre. La princesse plongera alors dans un sommeil profond et n'en ressortira qu'après cent ans.

_ Grand Dieu, cent ans n'est-ce pas terriblement long ? s'écria le Roi.

_ C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, je ne suis pas aussi puissante qu'Erza et Mirajane. Peut-être auraient-elles pu conjurer le sort mais leurs dons ont déjà été prononcés et on ne peut le faire qu'une fois seulement... répondit-elle tristement.

Ainsi, le Baptême de la jeune princesse fut interrompu et chacun retourna chez soi après ce fâcheux incident. Dans les jours qui suivirent, sa Majesté interdit l'utilisation et même la garde d'un fuseau dans le royaume sous peine de mort pour éviter le malheur annoncé. Mais il savait aussi que la Fée Maudite veillerait à ce qu'elle le réalise et décida qu'au moment venu, il jugerait de la mesure à prendre. Jamais on ne parla à la princesse de la menace qui pesait sur elle pour ne pas l'effrayer.

De paisibles années passaient et la princesse ne cessait de s'embellir. Vers la fin de ses dix-sept ans, elle était devenue une jeune femme exquise : une longue chevelure bleutée, de séduisantes formes féminines, de grands yeux charmants et d'adorables lèvres rosies.

Nombreux furent ceux qui vinrent au château pour la séduire, sans grand succès. Non pas parce que la princesse ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes mais elle admirait déjà secrètement quelqu'un. Juvia n'était pas tombée sous le charme d'un prince ou d'un comte, mais avait succombé devant le beau jeune homme qui passait parfois au château pour livrer quelques marchandises. Chaque fois qu'il passait, lui ne faisait que l'apercevoir alors qu'elle l'épiait de tous les côtés et dès qu'il semblait l'avoir vu, elle se cachait derrière un mur ou une colonne, honteuse. Son air séduisant, ses cheveux sombres et son impressionnante musculature la laissaient sans voix.

Un jour par chance, le garçon était accompagné et elle put alors entendre son nom : Grey. Elle le surnomma Grey-sama tant son admiration pour lui était grande... Sa mère l'avait déjà surprise à l'observer discrètement mais ne voulut pas l'aider à s'en approcher, par peur. Peur de ce qui l'attendait, peur qu'elle trouve l'amour puis le perde lorsqu'elle sombrerait dans un long sommeil.

Car le temps de sa splendeur annonçait également celui de son malheur. En effet, elle aurait bientôt atteint la majorité, il fallait qu'on trouve une solution, quelle qu'elle soit et la laisser s'approcher de ce garçon ne ferait que la blesser lorsqu'à son réveil après cent années, elle apprendrait sa mort.

Le Roi et la Reine devraient bientôt quitter le palais pour une affaire urgente et ne pourraient pas assister à l'anniversaire de leur chère fille mais aussi s'assurer qu'elle ne se pique pas. Il fut alors convenu qu'elle serait placée auprès des deux bonnes fées les plus puissantes en ces lieux : Erza et Mirajane. Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne l'utilité, Juvia quitta donc le château en compagnie des deux fées alors que ses parents partaient pour un long voyage.

_ Comme tu as grandi!s'écria joyeusement Mirajane en l'apercevant.

_ Nous nous connaissons ? demanda la princesse.

_ Bien sûr, enfin _nous_ te connaissons ! répondit Erza. Nous t'avons connu quand tu pleurais encore dans ton berceau !

_ Oh Juvia ne s'en souvient pas...

_ Quelle drôle de façon de parler de soi ! s'étonna Mirajane. Enfin c'est tout naturel que tu n'en ais pas souvenir !

_ Où allons nous ? s'enquit Juvia.

_ Chez nous ! répondirent les deux fées d'une seule voix.

Elles s'engagèrent donc toutes trois dans les bois qui menaient à leur petite chaumière après que l'a princesse eut mis un robe brune plus modeste. Il fallait en effet qu'elle passe inaperçue...

Cependant sur le petit sentier de terre, la soirée approchait et l'appétit de la Fille de l'eau se faisait de plus en plus grand si bien que lorsqu'elle aperçut une auberge perdue dans la forêt, elle s'y précipita sans inquiétude. Les deux fées quant à elles continuaient à se disputer pour une broutille sans se rendre compte que la princesse qui les suivait s'était éclipsée...

Une odeur de sueur vint lui piquer le nez et son regard fut affligé par l'état des lieux, insalubre... Tous les hommes présents la regardèrent avec curiosité, regards que l'envie habitait progressivement.

_ Salut ma jolie ! s'approcha l'un d'eux. Tu veux boire un verre ? demanda-t-il alors que d'autres ricanaient derrière lui.

_ Oh Juvia ne boit pas d'alcool, merci quand même ! répondit-elle naïvement.

_ Il y a un début à tout ! s'esclaffa un autre en lui prenant le bras.

_ Mais lâchez-moi enfin !

Elle se débattait tant bien que mal face à ces hommes quand tout à coup, une voix familière retentit dans la pièce.

_ N'avez vous pas honte de vous adresser ainsi à une jeune femme...

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

_ Je t'avais dit de garder un œil sur elle ! s'énerva Mirajane.

_ Comment ça, Nous devions garder un œil sur elle, ne m'accuse pas à tord ! rétorqua Erza.

Les deux fées se toisaient intensément du regard jusqu'à ce que d'un geste commun, elles baissent les bras, accablées...

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

_ La pauvre enfant, peut-être l'a-t-on enlevé?suggéra la blanche.

_ Dans ce cas ceux qui ont fait ça vont le payer cher... répliqua la rousse d'un air démoniaque.

_ Calme toi voyons, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de t'énerver !

_ Bon allez viens, elle ne doit pas être bien loin de toute façon !

Les deux fées commencèrent donc leurs recherches, priant pour qu'elle se soit seulement égarée...

Dans l'auberge, la bataille faisait rage. Juvia s'était dissimulée derrière le comptoir alors que son sauveur lancer à ses adversaires des dizaines de glaçons qui traînaient par là... Ce garçon n'était autre que Grey qui défendait avec ferveur la belle princesse qu'il avait reconnu pour l'avoir déjà aperçu.

_ Bon ben y'a plus de glaçon... quand faut y aller !

Il enleva sa chemise sans aucune raison devant la jeune femme qui en devint cramoisie et sauta par dessus le bar en l'entraînant avec lui. Sous l'ordre du garçon, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put alors qu'il protégeait ses arrières jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la bâtisse. Ils continuèrent leur course quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus apercevoir l'auberge.

Juvia s'assit sur une souche pour reprendre son souffle.

_ Dis donc ce n'est pas un endroit très fréquentable pour une princesse ! remarqua malicieusement le jeune homme.

_ Gr-Grey-sama vos vêtements...bredouilla la bleue, rougissante.

Son pantalon avait mystérieusement disparu pendant leur course...

_ Ahhhhhhh!s'écria-t-il avant de se précipiter à sa recherche.

Il revint rapidement convenablement vêtu vers la jeune femme.

_ Excusez moi... Mais comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

_ Oh Juvia vous a déjà entendu au château...avoua-t-elle nerveusement.

_ Hum...

_Étrange cette fille,_ songeait le garçon, _drôle de façon de parler aussi... _Malgré ses étrangetés, il devait admettre qu'elle était une jeune femme ravissante et absolument adorable avec ses joues rosies.

Ils passèrent ainsi une petite heure à discuter et plus le temps passait, plus Grey trouvait cette princesse étrange, voire déstabilisante... Elle ne cessait de lui lancer des regards furtifs et rougissait sans raison, ce qui attisait sa curiosité mais était cependant d'une infinie douceur et gentillesse à son égard.

_ JUVIIIIIAAAAA!rugit subitement une voix.

_ Princesse!s'écria une autre.

Mirajane, l'air soulagée et Erza, le regard furibond accouraient toutes les deux à sa rencontre. La blanche prit Juvia dans ses bras alors que Erza avait empoigné Grey par le col...

_ C'est toi qui l'a enlevé?!s'énerva la rousse en le secouant. Je te préviens si c'est toi tu vas tâter de ma baguette magique !

_ Erza!s'exclama Mirajane. Pose ce garçon immédiatement ! Et range cette baguette pour l'amour du ciel ! Juvia viens à l'instant de me dire qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie !

Erza se tourna vers Juvia qui acquiesçait ses dires puis vers le jeune homme qui hochait frénétiquement la tête. Elle le lâcha aussitôt et arborait à présent une expression plus conciliante.

_ Pardonnez-moi mon garçon, j'ai cru que vous nous l'aviez enlevé.

_ I-il n'y a pas de problèmes ! bafouilla-t-il.

_ Nous vous remercions ! reprit gentiment la blanche. Mais de quoi l'avez vous sauvé d'ailleurs !

_ J-Juvia avait faim ! expliqua la bleue. Et il y avait une auberge tout prêt de nous...

_ Et vous y êtes aller... Mais quelle inconsciente ! réprimanda Erza.

_ Des hommes commençaient à l'entourer alors je suis intervenu...poursuivit Grey.

_ Bien, brave garçon ! félicita la rousse en lui assénant une tape dans le dos.

_ Bon et bien nous devons reprendre notre route ! continua Mirajane. Tenez jeune homme, pour votre courage !

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître par quelques enchantements un coffre rempli de pièces d'or. Ébloui, il le ramassa en murmurant plusieurs merci tandis que les jeunes femmes reprenaient leur route. Hébété, il les observait s'éloigner de plus en plus, troublé par le regard attristé que lui avait jeté la princesse.

Les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent bientôt devant une petite chaumière de bois au toit de paille. La bleue trouva d'ailleurs cette maisonnette bien modeste pour deux fées de si grande renommée. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas néanmoins, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur demeure à proprement parler mais d'une petite annexe perdue dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards indiscrets mais surtout de la Fée Maudite. D'ici peu, son dix-huitième anniversaire arriverait et il fallait la protéger par tous les moyens !

Une fois entrée, la jeune femme s'installa directement dans sa chambre à l'étage tandis que les deux fées discutaient un peu en bas. Mirajane apporta à dîner à la princesse puis toutes les trois ne tardèrent pas à se coucher.

Il n'avait pas pu résister. Il avait essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'avait suivi cette jeune fille que par simple curiosité mais sa conscience lui criait haut et fort qu'en réalité, elle l'attirait beaucoup. Mais ça, Grey ne l'admettrait jamais...

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire à présent devant la petite maison tapis derrière un buisson alors que les lumières venaient de s'y éteindre. Enfin... pas toutes ! L'une des chambres à l'étage était encore illuminée et à en juger par la présence de la bleue accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre, il s'agissait de celle de la princesse. Il eut soudainement une folle envie de l'appeler, alors il sortit de sa cachette mais trop tard. Au même instant, elle referma la fenêtre puis les rideaux blancs. Penaud, il allait faire demi-tour mais sa silhouette qui se dessinait encore à travers les rideaux s'agita : elle était en train de se changer. Rouge de honte, le souffle coupé, il s'enfuit précipitamment de peur d'être pris pour un voyeur...

_Plus jamais Grey, plus jamais tu ne retournes là-bas ! s_e sermonnait-il intérieurement.

Juvia quant à elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait provoquait et ne cessait de penser au garçon qui la fascinait tant, allongée sur son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Mirajane appela Erza et Juvia pour le petit déjeuner. Mais comme aucunes des deux ne daignaient pointer le bout de son nez, la blanche monta à l'étage, agacée.

_ J'ai dit debout!s'exclama-t-elle. Le petit déjeuner est prêt !

Elle entra dans la chambre d'Erza qui enfouit son visage sous son oreiller lorsque Mirajane ouvrit les rideaux.

_ Bon ! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

La blanche souleva sa couverture et tira de toute ses forces sur les chevilles de la rousse qui se retenait fermement aux barreaux de sa tête de lit...

_ Encore un peu ! réclama Erza.

_ Non ! Tu vas descendre immédiatement ! récria l'autre.

Mais elle lâcha prise et tomba à la renverse alors qu' Erza pouffait de rire dans son lit.

_ Oh toi... murmura furieusement Mirajane.

Elle brandit sa baguette et après quelques mouvements fit apparaître au dessus de l'autre un seau rempli d'eau glacé qui se renversa immédiatement après sur sa victime.

_ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Mais tu es folle ou quoi !? s'égosillait la rousse, complètement trempée.

_ Il fallait bien que je trouve une solution !

_ Tu pouvais pas simplement me laisser dormir ! rétorqua Erza, brandissant sa baguette à son tour.

Cette fois-ci, la rousse fit renverser un pot de peinture jaune sur la tête de sa rivale qui explosa après ça...

Juvia, réveillée par de grands fracas se leva précipitamment de son lit pour rejoindre la chambre d'Erza. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte, elle trouva les deux fées se lançant toutes sortes de sort dans la petite pièce totalement ravagée. Elle tenta d'intervenir mais en vain, les deux jeunes femmes ne l'écoutaient pas le moins du monde...

_ Qu'est-ce que Juvia doit faire... murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Une désagréable odeur vint alors lui chatouiller le bout du nez.

_ Vo-vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le brûler ?

Les deux rivales s'arrêtèrent net quand Mirajane s'écria :

_ Le gâteau !

_ Le gâteau ? interrogea Erza. Ne me dit pas que...

_ Ah Non ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça c'est toi qui n'a pas voulu descendre ! Tant pis pour toi tu n'auras pas de fraisier !

_ Quoi ! Mais tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Et puis qui laisse le four allumé quand il s'absente !

Leur dispute reprit ainsi de plus belle sous le regard exaspéré de la bleue. Une idée lui vint alors pour arranger tous leurs problèmes. Elle dévala les escaliers, enfila une longue cape brune et sortit de la maison. Avant de partir sur le sentier, elle s'adressa aux deux jeunes femmes encore à l'intérieur.

_ Juvia va acheter un gâteau au plus vite au marché !

_ D'ACCORD!crièrent-elles en cœur sans réfléchir.

Puis elles réalisèrent...

_ Attend reviens ! appela Mirajane.

_ C'est trop tard elle est déjà partie, répliqua la rousse.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend il faut la rattraper !

_ Non attend!ordonna-t-elle, le regard grave. Elle va avoir dix-huit ans demain, pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne risque donc rien.

_ Peut-être mais la Fée Maudite pourrait découvrir où on la cache !

_ Si nous y allons, nous allons attirer les regards sur elle.

_ Alors il faut espérer qu'on ne la remarque pas ...

Les deux fées se turent alors, le regard perdu sur la fenêtre. Malgré leurs espoirs, au fond d'elles, elles savaient pertinemment que tôt ou tard, la prédiction se réaliserait...

La princesse arriva bientôt au marché de la grande ville. Elle se fondit aisément à la foule puisque modestement vêtue et commença alors à chercher une étale où l'on vendrait des pâtisseries. Mais elle se perdit vite dans l'admiration d'autres étales et produits. Elle était toujours restée dans l'enceinte du château et n'avait donc jamais fait de marché.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rues, elle aperçut le jeune homme qui l'avait conquise, bien qu'il n'en sache rien, au coin d'une rue.

_ Grey-sama!héla-t-elle joyeusement tandis qu'elle accourait vers lui.

Mais le garçon en la voyant, au lieu de lui rendre son salut s'enfuit alors en courant, murmurant un bref « Pas elle... ».

Juvia en resta sans voix, le cœur brisé. Elle fit alors demi-tour, oubliant le gâteau et se précipita vers les bois. Elle arriva rapidement chez les deux fées et monta directement dans sa chambre sans répondre à leur question. Depuis la cuisine, les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient l'entendre pleurer à gros sanglots.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la mettre dans cet état ! s'affolait Mirajane.

_ Qui que ce soit si je le retrouve...

Dans la journée, elle tentèrent d'en apprendre plus mais la princesse, trop affligée ne daignait pas souffler le moindre mot.

Le jeune homme l'avait blessé, il l'avait bien vu. Ce n'est pas ce que Grey avait souhaité pourtant lorsqu'il l'avait fui. Simplement même si c'était difficile à admettre, elle l'intimidait un peu et il avait encore honte de l'avoir espionné. De plus, cette jeune femme le troublait beaucoup. Ses pensées n'avaient de cesse de se rapporter constamment à elle. Irrémédiablement. Inexplicablement. Si bien qu'il avait eu peur que la revoir ne fasse qu'accroître cette vive obsession. Mais à présent il s'en voulait terriblement. Il lui fallut toute la journée entière pour se décider. Il irait la voir dès le lendemain pour s'excuser, malgré l'interdiction qu'il s'était faite de ne plus la revoir.

Une autre personne avait elle aussi assister à la déception de la jeune princesse. Cependant cette personne à l'inverse de Grey ne se souciait absolument pas du ressenti de la bleue mais se réjouissait de connaître enfin où les fées l'avaient emmené. Ses informateurs au château n'avaient su le lui dire mais aujourd'hui, d'autres en ville l'avaient vue et suivie pour aller suite à ça prévenir leur puissante maîtresse, Minerva.

_ Demain viendra le jour de ses dix-huit ans...murmura-t-elle pour elle même du haut de sa tour. Il est temps.

Le lendemain matin, la bleue peinait à ouvrir ses yeux faute d'avoir beaucoup trop pleuré. Elle voulut sortir pour prendre l'air alors que les fées dormaient toujours mais quand elle fut dehors, une petite lumière attira son attention. Une petite boule feu bleue, sa couleur favorite, flottait légèrement dans les airs et semblait l'inviter à la suivre. Fascinée et piquée par la curiosité, la jeune femme suivit la lueur sans réfléchir. Puis après quelques minutes de marche à travers les bois, la lumière s'arrêta subitement. Intriguée, Juvia attendait patiemment jusqu'à ce que cette lumière ne devienne aveuglante et l'englobe totalement.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la lueur bleutée virevoltait toujours devant elle, mais elle ne se trouvait plus au fond des bois. Elle était à présent devant une haute tour de pierres. La lumière traversa la porte de bois, alors la princesse entra et gravit les escaliers à sa suite. Elle arriva bientôt devant une autre porte qu'elle passa elle aussi. La lueur se volatilisa et laissa place à une vieille femme qui filait le lin.

_ Bonjour jeune demoiselle, salua-t-elle.

_ B-bonjour...

Elle s'approcha de cette dame, absorbée par le fuseau. Jamais elle n'en avait vu, et pour cause son père les avait tous interdits.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Je file. Veux-tu essayer ?

_ Volontiers !

La bleue s'approcha alors de l'instrument et ne pu résister à la tentation. Elle en toucha la pointe et se piqua alors. Immédiatement après, elle s'effondra au sol. La vieille femme, qui n'était autre que Minerva, ôta son déguisement et riait à gorge déployée.

_ Ma prédiction s'est réalisée ! Roi et Reine de ce royaume, souffraient de la perte de votre princesse !

Erza et Mirajane se réveillèrent toutes deux en sursaut : quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Elles descendirent donc prestement pour ouvrir à Grey qui attendait patiemment sur le seuil.

_ N'es-tu pas le jeune homme qui a sauvé notre princesse ? s'exclama gaiement Mirajane.

_ On dirait bien ! répliqua la rousse.

_ Excusez moi mesdames, je souhaite discuter un peu avec la princesse justement ! pressa le garçon.

_ Oh je vois!répondit malicieusement la blanche dans un clin d'œil. Juvia ?! Tu veux descendre s'il te plaît !?

Mais aucune réponse ne parvint à leurs oreilles.

_ Je vais la chercher ! décida Erza.

_ Peut-être que je devrais repasser plus tard ! suggéra anxieusement Grey.

_ Oh non non elle va arriver !

_ Mirajane!s'écria la voix d'Erza.

La rousse accourut vers elle alors que la blanche l'interrogeait du regard.

_ Juvia n'est pas dans sa chambre ! déclara Erza, le regard inquiet.

_ Peut-être est-elle juste sortie !

_ Tu ne comprends pas, c'est aujourd'hui ! répliqua la rousse.

_ Oh non... murmura l'autre désemparée.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « c'est aujourd'hui » ? demanda Grey.

_ La princesse à dix-huit ans aujourd'hui ! répondit Erza.

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors nous devions la protéger ! Elle court un grave danger !répondit Mirajane.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez !

_ On t'expliquera, suis-nous, il faut qu'on aille chez _elle_ ! s'exclama la rousse.

_ Chez qui ?

_ Minerva. répondirent-elles d'une seules voix.

Elles agrippèrent le bras du jeune homme et déployèrent chacune leurs ailes. Le paysage se mit alors à défiler à une vitesse folle autour d'eux. Elles traversaient les lieux avec extrême rapidité grâce à leur pouvoir tout en lui expliquant brièvement les événements d'il y avait plusieurs années.

Tous les trois atteignirent rapidement la gigantesque tour où demeurait la Fée Maudite. Mais des centaines de ronces poussèrent tout autour de l'édifice, si bien qu'il fut bientôt impossible de traverser cette barrière pour rejoindre l'entrée. Ils se posèrent alors au sol.

_ Je savais bien que vous viendriez... s'éleva une voix mesquine.

Minerva les attendait, devant cette barrière qu'elle avait créé à leur arrivée.

_ Où est-elle !? s'écria haineusement Erza.

_ Qui donc ?

_ Tu sais pertinemment de qui nous parlons ! répliqua la blanche.

_ Oh ça me revient, la princesse... C'est terminé pour elle, vous arrivez trop tard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! s'affolait Grey.

_ Ce que je veux dire mon garçon... c'est que son corps gît sur le sol de la plus haute salle de cette tour ! ricana-t-elle.

Ils restèrent sans voix, jusqu'à ce que la rousse ne sorte sa baguette pour s'élancer furieusement contre son adversaire. La blanche la rejoignit aussitôt après pour combattre la Fée Maudite.

Grey, à présent seul, le regard perdu et plein de tristesse s'approcha lentement de la tour et sa barrière de ronces. Mais à peine tendit-il sa main vers les ronces qu'elles se changèrent en fleurs, les branches s'écartèrent en craquant, offrant un étroit passage au jeune homme. D'abord surpris, il s'engagea ensuite sur ce chemin alors que derrière lui, l'ouverture se refermait et les fleurs fanaient. Il arriva bien vite devant la lourde porte de bois qu'il ouvrit rapidement avant de précipiter à son tour dans le sombre escalier pour atteindre le sommet de l'édifice. Il entra en trombe dans la petite salle où la princesse était étendue sur le sol, inconsciente.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et l'examina attentivement. Au premier abord on pourrait effectivement croire à sa mort. Mais les faibles soulèvements de sa poitrine suggérait plutôt qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil profond. Malgré sa tenue et son état, jamais il n'avait trouvé une jeune femme endormie aussi belle et angélique. Alors, comme si quelque chose en lui le lui confiait, le poussait à le faire, il se pencha vers son visage et joignit doucement ses lèvres aux siennes. Il se redressa, surpris par sa propre audace quand soudain, elle ouvrit lentement ses beaux yeux bleus. À le voir au dessus d'elle, le rose aux joues, elle rougit à son tour et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Séduit, il le lui rendit et l'embrassa de nouveau avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse encore, sous l'effet de toutes ses émotions...

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore...se lamentait le jeune homme.

Après quelques instants, elle se réveilla finalement et tous les deux, main dans main, sortirent de la grande tour. Dehors, Mirajane et Erza sautèrent de joie en la voyant avec le jeune garçon. Elles avaient réussi à repousser et faire fuir la Fée Maudite, de sorte que plus jamais elle ne cause d'ennuis au royaume.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque le Roi et la Reine rentrèrent au château, on leur conta les aventures de leur princesse ainsi que l'exploit du jeune homme. Leur noce fut célébrée peu après ça au palais, de la même façon que lors de son baptême.

Au fond de la salle, deux fées les observaient de loin heureuses pour eux.

_ Quand même, je ne comprends pas... comment a-t-il put la réveiller puisqu'elle devait sommeiller cent ans ! s'enquit la rousse.

_ Je l'avais dit, l'amour résorbera tous ses problèmes à la princesse. répondit la blanche.

_ Ta prédiction était plus forte que la sienne...

_ Leur amour par dessus tout ! Répliqua joyeusement Mirajane en rêvassant.

_ Toi alors... »

Œuvre originale : La Belle au bois dormant, Charles Perrault/Jacob & Wilhelm Grimm

* * *

Voilà voilà, bon c'est peut-être un peu trop fleur bleue vers la fin non ? En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'aime beaucoup Grey et Juvia donc je les ai choisi pour ce conte... Après tout dans le conte originale, rien ne précise que la princesse est blonde, donc Lucy n'était pas Le personnage à prendre ! D'ailleurs la princesse ne s'appelle pas Aurore comme dans la version Disney, il s'agit de sa fille qui porte ce prénom... Je vous invite à lire celui de Charles Perrault, il est vraiment très différent de la version "dessin animé" ! Enfin sur ce, à la prochaine !


	5. La bergère et le ramoneur

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Ce titre ne vous dit rien ? Rassurez-vous il ne s'agit pas d'un conte très connu mais qui pourtant vaudrait bien de l'être plus ! Je l'ai choisi pour mettre en scène certaines personnes pour lesquelles je voulais consacrer une histoire, les esprits ! Et plus précisément Loki et Aries ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

EnnuiMortel: Tu sais quoi ? tu m'as apprise que le chapitre était sorti ce jour là et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça xD Mon gruvia t'a plu ! C'est formidable ! Erza et Mirajane forment vraiment un duo de choc ne trouves tu pas ! J'ai beaucoup cherché pour le rôle de la méchante fée et Minerva me semblait la mieux placée ! En plus les cornes de ses cheveux collaient parfaitement avec la méchante ! Grey est peut-être un voyeur mais on ne peut pas plaindre Juvia d'un autre côté ...niark niark ! Bref je voulais te demander ton avis vois tu ! Je voudrai faire blanche neige et j'hésite pour le personnage ou plutôt le couple à choisir ! J'avais pensé à Levy et Gajeel mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi ! D'ailleurs si quelqu'un d'autre à une idée... bref j'espère que ce conte te plaira !

* * *

La bergère et le ramoneur

Avez-vous déjà vu une immense armoire noir de jais aux boiseries sculptées ? Dans le salon de la famille Heartfilia, il y en avait une bien particulière. Outre ses magnifiques volutes entremêlées, on pouvait y admirer un homme tout entier sculpté dans le bois. Mais pouvions nous vraiment le définir comme un homme ? Son corps ne prête à aucune confusion mais que dites vous de son visage ? Des cornes sur le front, une courte barbe blanche, un petit nez rosi et enfin, d'étranges lunettes de soleil. Cet homme au visage de bouc avait été nommé par la famille « Le-grand-général-commandant-en-chef-tête-de-bouc », mais la petite Lucy, l'unique et jeune héritière de la famille le surnommait Caprico. Car en effet, prononcer un nom aussi long est assez rare et complexe, cependant il est tout aussi rare d'être sculpté dans une armoire !

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait toujours le regard rivé sur la petite tablette qui devançait un grand miroir. Il est bien inhabituel de voir une créature sculptée dans le bois mais encore plus de la voir observer cette tablette. Comme si, et cela peut sembler bien impossible, il admirait silencieusement la petite bergère de porcelaine qui se tenait là. Lucy avait déjà fait part de son hypothèse à sa chère mère, Layla, qui riait toujours à l'entente des théories improbables de sa fille.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, tout comme la famille elle même, c'est que le soir venu, quand toutes les lampes et les chandeliers s'éteignaient, ces personnages s'animaient miraculeusement.

Cette petite n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort ! Le-grand-général-commandant-en-chef-tête-de-bouc s'était épris de cette belle bergère. Elle portait une simple robe blanche, comme ses petits souliers et, parmi sa belle et soyeuse chevelure rose, pointaient curieusement deux cornes de bélier. Aries, car tel était son nom, était la plus délicieuse bergère qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Néanmoins il savait que cette adorable jeune femme avait déjà ouvert son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre : Loki, le ramoneur. Un peu plus loin sur cette même tablette se tenait un jeune homme dont les cheveux roux, sauvagement ébouriffés plaisaient énormément à la bergère. Mais pas seulement ! N'allez pas imaginer qu'elle ne prêtait attention qu'à son apparence ! Malgré le modeste vêtement qu'il portait et son statut, il n'était pas homme à se plaindre de son lourd fardeau qu'était l'échelle qu'il devait porter à longueur de journée. Sa seule préoccupation résidait en la personne qu'il aimait et chérissait plus que tout autre au monde, Aries elle même. D'ordinaire plein d'assurance, il perdait tout ses moyens face à elle et ne désirait que la protéger.

Puis encore un peu plus loin était assise une autre figurine de porcelaine, plus grande encore qui prétendait être le grand père de la bergère. « Le vieux chinois de porcelaine » l'appelait Lucy.

Ce soir là, encore une fois, la bergère, le ramoneur, Le-grand-général-commandant-en-chef-tête-de-bouc et le vieux chinois s'agitèrent en silence. Le vieux chinois voulut s'entretenir avec sa petite fille, car Le-grand-général-commandant-en-chef-tête-de-bouc avait enfin demandé la main de sa petite fille.

_ Tu te marieras avec Le-grand-général-commandant-en-chef-tête-de-bouc ! Tu auras un titre ma petite et tu posséderas même avec lui toute la belle argenterie !

_ M-Mais il a déjà onze femmes de porcelaine dans son armoire !

_ Et bien tu seras la douzième ! répliqua le vieil homme pour s'endormir subitement après.

_ O-oui ! J-je suis désolée...bredouilla craintivement Aries.

En réalité, la pauvre ne pouvait pas se résoudre à épouser cet homme alors qu'elle en aimait un autre. Elle rapporta d'ailleurs à Loki ce que lui avait ordonné son grand père. Ce dernier, furieux s'emporta :

_ Si ce vieux bouc ose ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur toi !

_ L-Loki ! Calme toi !

La petite voix fragile d'Aries l'apaisa aussitôt et il se mit alors à réfléchir longuement.

_ Partirais-tu avec moi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

La jeune fille sursauta à ses mots, mais y répondit par l'affirmative. Après tout elle en avait toujours rêvé de partir avec lui ! N'est-ce pas quelque chose que nous tous souhaitons, au fond ?

Le jeune homme indiqua à la jeune fille comment descendre de cette table et où poser les pieds sur les feuillages de bois. L'échelle les aida aussi beaucoup mais alors qu'elle descendait les marches, la bergère en manqua une et trébucha dans un cri aigu.

_ Tiens bon Aries ! s'exclama Loki qui avait rattrapé sa fine main. Ne lâche pas !

_ J-j'essaie !

Le garçon la retint autant qu'il pouvait et la ramena finalement sur la même marche que lui.

_ Ils se sauvent, ils se sauvent ! s'écria subitement une voix.

Le-grand-général-commandant-en-chef-tête-de-bouc avait été réveillé par le cri d'Aries et tentait maintenant de prévenir le vieux chinois. Il les aurait bien arrêté de lui même mais fixé à cette armoire, il ne pouvait pas les suivre sans devoir transporter ce meuble si lourd.

Le vieux chinois s'éveilla à son tour et furieux, sauta au sol pour les rattraper.

Loki entraîna la bergère avec lui sans se retourner jusque la grande cheminée et tous deux montèrent sur les grosses bûches.

_ O-on va monter là haut ? craignait Aries.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider ! rassura Loki tout sourire en rajustant ses lunettes.

Ils grimpèrent alors sur les parois sombres et sales de la cheminée. Aries frissonnait constamment face à la noirceur des lieux. Mais le ramoneur la rassurait toujours de son sourire confiant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le toit.

Ce soir là, si l'on avait pu être un oiseau, on aurait pu voir sous le ciel étoilé, deux amants de porcelaine assis sur les tuiles luisantes, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Pour la première fois, ils pouvaient profiter d'un moment de quiétude, seuls face à la lune.

Cependant, après un long moment, Aries se mit à pleurer. Elle avait toujours voulu partir avec lui, mais elle n'imaginait pas à quel point le monde était vaste et par là même, effrayant. De plus, elle ne pourrait plus revoir la petite Lucy qui tous les matins discutait joyeusement avec elle comme si elle savait qu'elle l'écoutait. Loki le comprit bien vite et ne lui en voulut pas pour autant. Tous les deux n'avaient jamais quitté la demeure des Heartfilia. Il lui proposa alors de redescendre et une fois en bas de convaincre le vieux chinois.

De la même manière que pour monter, le ramoneur aida la bergère à descendre dans la cavité sombre de la cheminée. Mais une fois en bas, tous les deux découvrirent avec horreur que le vieux chinois s'était brisé la nuque lorsqu'il avait sauté pour les suivre. Aries se précipita à ses côtés, sanglotant à chaudes larmes. Loki la rejoignit bien vite pour tenter de la consoler mais le soleil ne tarderait plus à ses lever. Tous deux durent alors reprendre leur place, la bergère inclinée vers l'avant, le ramoneur son échelle sur l'épaule.

La petite Lucy arriva bien vite dans le grand salon pour son habituelle discussion avec la bergère. Elle poussa en grand cri en apercevant le vieux chinois de porcelaine sur le sol.

_ Maman ! Maman viens vite !

Layla accourut auprès de sa fille, alertée par ses cris. Elle se rassura bien vite en voyant Lucy, le personnage de porcelaine entre les mains.

_ Il est cassé ! montra-t-elle à sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ! s'affola la petite.

_ Ce n'est rien Lucy ! sourit-elle. Il suffit de le recoller !

Layla apporta le vieux chinois à son mari qui eut tôt fait de le réparer puis il fut replacer par Lucy elle-même, avec toute la délicatesse dont une enfant de son âge peut faire preuve, sur la petite tablette face au miroir.

Le soir venu, le vieux chinois s'animait comme avant bien qu'il ne puisse plus hocher la tête. Et lorsque Le-grand-général-commandant-en-chef-tête-de-bouc redemanda la main de sa petite fille, il ne put le lui accorder car sa nuque étant bloquée, il ne pouvait acquiescer ni même parler suffisamment fort pour que Le-grand-général-commandant-en-chef-tête-de-bouc ne l'entende. Soulagée la jeune bergère remercia mille fois la famille Heartfilia, Loki à ses côtés.

Ainsi, chaque soir, les deux amants maintenant libres d'être ensembles remontaient sur le toit pour admirer le ciel étoilé.

* * *

Bon et bien que dire ! J'attends vos avis pour ce conte ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ! Je trouve Loki et Aries tellement adorable entre eux... Pas vous ? Bref à vous de me dire si vous avez apprécié ... Ou alors si je dois arrêter la catastrophe avec mes contes xD à bientôt !


	6. La Maîtresse Chat ou La Chatte bottée

Re bonsoir ! (et oui j'ai eu un peu de temps !) Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore fui... Voici un autre conte, celui ci je pense que vous connaissez ! D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué avoir oublié de préciser le nom de l'auteur pour le conte précédent, donc sachez le il s'agit de Hans Christian Andersen ! (Enfin si ça intéresse quelqu'un^^). Bon excusez le titre à rallonge mais il s'avère que le conte original a également deux titres..! Bref je remercie très fort tous ceux qui viennent me lire et je vus souhaite bien sûr une bonne lecture !

* * *

La Maîtresse chat ou la Chatte Bottée

À sa mort, un meunier voulut laisser son patrimoine à ses trois enfants avant que le procureur et le notaire ne furent appelés. Les seuls biens que possédaient le brave homme étaient son moulin, l'âne et enfin un chat. L'aîné s'appropria le moulin, le second l'âne et enfin la cadette ne put avoir que le chat. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus ne pouvait se consoler d'avoir hérité un si pauvre bien. Ses frères pourraient s'associer et ainsi gagner leur vie. Mais la petite Wendy ne pourrait vivre de la compagnie d'un chat, ou dans le cas présent d'une chatte. Elle n'avait aucune fortune et sa maladresse l'empêchait de travailler sans renverser ou briser quelque chose.

Le petit animal à la soyeuse fourrure blanche plongea son regard malicieux dans les prunelles brunes et attristées de la jeune fille.

„ Ne sois pas inquiète, Wendy, si tu m'offres de quoi me vêtir, un sac et une paire de botte, je te montrerai que tu n'es pas dans un cas aussi désolant que tu ne le penses !

_ T-tu parles ! bégaya la petite.

_ Et alors ?

_ Eu-euh et bien c'est très...étonnant ?

_ Ne perdons pas notre temps à tergiverser ! bougonna-t-elle. Donne moi ce que je te demande et tu verras que je saurai m'occuper de ton problème !

La jeune fille hésita encore mais ne tarda pas à lui donner ce qu'elle souhaitait à la petite chatte qui répondait au nom de Carla. Une fois convenablement vêtue et chaussée, elle empoigna le sac et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une prairie non loin de là alors que Wendy l'observait avec curiosité.

Usant de sa ruse et de son intelligence, la petite chatte blanche eut tôt fait d'attraper un lapin qu'elle emporta dans son sac jusqu'au château du Roi, Wacaba._ Quelle horrible chose que de chasser le lapin, si ce n'était pas pour toi Wendy... _songea-t-elle en s'inclinant.

_ Tenez, Sire. Voici, de la part de la Marquise de Carabas -ce fut le nom qu'elle trouva pour Wendy- un lapin qui lui a été amené ce matin par ses nombreux chasseurs, finit-elle.

Le Souverain remercia vivement Carla et transmit ses amitiés et salutations les plus distinguées à la Marquise.

La petite chatte conta à son retour ce qu'elle avait entrepris durant son absence. Wendy ne comprit pas les intentions de sa nouvelle amie qui veillait constamment sur elle mais lui faisait à présent confiance. Chaque soir elle prenait soin d'apporter de quoi se restaurer à la petite bleue et discutait beaucoup avec elle. Wendy apprit à connaître sa protectrice au fort caractère au fils du temps et la laissait chaque semaine recommencer son manège auprès du Roi.

Carla apportait donc régulièrement du gibier de la chasse de sa maîtresse. Elle ne le faisait pas par plaisir, non la chasse n'était pas de ses activités favorites. Seulement elle savait que s'attirer les grâces du Roi ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique à l'avenir de sa protégée, qu'elle voulait plus que tout sortir de sa misère.

Un jour, la maîtresse chat, puisqu'ainsi la surnomma Wendy, apprit que le Roi se promènerait en carrosse en compagnie de son fils au bord de la rivière. Une idée des plus ingénieuse germa alors dans son esprit.

_ Wendy ! s'exclama-elle. Je pense que nous sommes sauvées !

_ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda la petite avec curiosité.

_ Ne pose pas de questions et écoute moi plutôt ! réprimanda la petite chatte. Que... Mais quelle maladroite tu t'es encore blessée en tombant !

La petite s'excusa alors que la blanche lui priait en soupirant de faire un peu plus attention à elle tout en la soignant. Car après tout même si elle la grondait souvent, elle ne supportait pas de la voir blessée.

_ Et donc que dois-je faire ?

_ Tu n'auras qu'à aller te baigner dans la rivière, je m'occupe du reste !

Sur ces mots, elle emmena la jeune fille sur les lieux. Elle cacha astucieusement ses vêtements de sorte que sa supercherie soit la plus parfaite; et lorsqu'elle aperçut le carrosse royal, elle se mit à crier :

_ Au secours ! La Marquise de Carabas se noie ! À l'aide vite !

_ Mais Carla qu'est-ce que tu fais ! récria alors Wendy.

_ Tais toi donc et observe !

_ D-d'accord ! bredouilla la jeune fille.

Le Roi passa sa tête par la petite fenêtre pour immédiatement reconnaître la brave petite chatte. Il envoya alors ses gardes à la rencontre de la pauvre fille qu'ils aidèrent à sortir. La blanche raconta alors que pendant le bain de sa maîtresse, quelques voleurs lui avaient dérobé ses vêtements. Le Souverain ordonna aussitôt qu'on apporte à cette jeune fille une toilette des plus distinguées pour la „Marquise" qui lui offrait généreusement son gibier. La jeune fille se retrouva alors vêtue d'une élégante robe de soie rose. Le prince lorsqu'il la vit ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette jeune fille qui rougissait au moindre regard qu'il lui jetait. Wacaba remarqua bien vite le charme qu'opérait la petite sur son fils et s'en réjouit, heureux que son unique enfant trouve enfin une demoiselle à son goût.

_ Et bien Roméo, que dirais-tu si nous invitions la marquise à se joindre à nous ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas d'abord, trop occupé à détailler la jeune fille.

_ J-je dirais que vous avez là une très bonne idée Père ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

Wendy bredouilla quelques remerciement, les joues rosies et monta alors dans le carrosse en leur compagnie.

_ Vous ne montez pas ? demanda le Roi à la petite chatte.

_ Ne vous en faites pas je vous suivrai Majesté !

Carla se réjouissait face à cette victoire. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à convaincre le Roi et son fils que la Marquise était d'une grande richesse. Chose plus que difficile puisque Wendy ne possédait rien !

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes à la manière dont elle pourrait s'y prendre et devança rapidement le carrosse. Plus loin, elle croisa quelques paysans qui fauchaient le près. Elle leur ordonna alors à ses pauvres gens de déclarer, si le Roi le leur demandait, que ce près appartenait à la Marquise de Carabas. Elle en fit de même auprès des moissonneurs et d'autres agriculteurs qui promirent tous de lui obéir face au ton menaçant qu'elle avait employé. Malgré sa petite taille, Carla pouvait-être très effrayante si elle s'énervait !

Ainsi lorsque le Roi et son carrosse passaient et qu'il interrogeait ces personnes, elles répondaient toutes vivement que ces terres appartenaient à la Marquise de Carabas.

_ Vous possédez un bel héritage jeune fille ! s'étonnait le Roi.

Wendy ne sut que lui répondre, le visage rivée sur ses souliers comme s'ils portaient soudainement un grand intérêt, bien trop gênée par la situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi donc ces personnes prétendaient-elles que tout ceci lui appartenait ?

Le Prince Roméo ne put que sourire en la voyant ainsi, et la trouva aussi adorable que modeste pour ne pas s'être vanté d'avoir de si grands biens.

La maîtresse chat arriva bientôt devant un immense château appartenant à l'Ogre le plus riche du pays : les terres qu'ils avaient rencontré lui appartenaient en effet. Carla prit soin de s'informer auprès des domestiques qu'elle rencontra, qui était leur maître et elle apprit bientôt qu'il avait un grand pouvoir. Elle échafauda un nouveau plan, non sans plaintes du fait qu'elle ait toujours à réfléchir pour _elle_, alla à sa rencontre et lui assura qu'elle ne pouvait passer par ici sans vouloir rencontrer le maître de ce domaine.

_ On m'a dit que vous aviez le pouvoir de vous transformer en toutes sortes d'animaux, bien que j'en sois plus que sceptique !

_ Et pourtant c'est bien le cas petite ! ricana-t-il. Voilà pour te montrer !

Sous le regard ahuri de Carla, il se transforma en un terrifiant Lion. Voyant sa crainte, il retrouva sa forme originale pour le plus grand soulagement de la petite blanche.

_ On m'a assuré aussi, et ça je ne peux me résoudre à le croire, que vous pouvez même prendre la forme des animaux les plus petits, aussi petits qu'une souris ! reprit-elle avec son habituel air autant.

_ Oh voyez vous ça ! Et bien regarde plutôt !

Pour le plaisir de la maîtresse chat, il se changea en souris. Elle attrapa aussitôt le petit animal et eut tôt fait de s'en débarrasser...

C'est alors que le carrosse arriva au château, et, puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'Ogre en ces lieux, Carla assura au Roi qu'il s'agissait de la demeure de la Marquise. Charmés par les lieux, le Roi et son fils félicitèrent à nouveau Wendy qui n'aura jusqu'à la fin jamais compris ce qui lui était arrivée...

C'est ainsi que grâce aux efforts et à la malice d'une petite chatte blanche, la plus jeune fille d'un meunier put quelques années après ça, épouser le Prince du royaume qui dès le premier regard était tombé pour la jolie Marquise.

Œuvre originale : Le Maître Chat ou le Chat botté, Charles Perrault/ Giovanni Francesco Straparola

* * *

Bien bien bien ... Un peu court mes deux derniers contes mais bon il en faut aussi ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus, peut-être suis-je allée trop vite dans l'histoire, je ne sais pas trop à vous de me le dire ! Petit clin d'œil à Roméo et Wendy, adorables aussi ces deux là... Enfin je m'égare ! A la prochaine !  
Oh petite annonce ( j'aime bien demandé votre avis^^) je compte faire très prochainement cette célèbre histoire qu'est blanche neige ! J'ai déjà demandé l'avis de quelqu'un(merci mille fois de me suivre tout le temps EnnuiMortel) mais pourquoi ne pas demander le votre !? J'hésite encore pour le couple à choisir et j'ai pensé à Levy et Gajeel ... Seulement voilà, Gajeel en mode prince charmant... Euh vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? ça pourrait être très drôle tout comme... très nul (et ça n'hésitez pas à me le dire!) Donc dites moi est-ce que je tente ou pas ? Bon allez j'arrête de vous embêter ! A la prochaine !


End file.
